Dragon Slayer vs Wolf Slayer
by Shapire Blues
Summary: Bagaimana jika Lucy di jadikan objek perebutan oleh seorang Dragon Slayer dan Wolf Slayer? Perjalanan akan di mulai dari chap 4/ Chap 8 update/ ternyata Para Wolf Slayer memiliki rahasia lain, kenapa mereka mengurung beberapa Naga? apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?
1. Chapter 1

**Siapa dengan siapa ?**

**Disclaimer of Fairy tail is**

**Hiro Mashima**

**Warning : Banyak dialog, Tidak begitu baku**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang gadis Stellar Mage berambut pirang, menghela nafas panjang sambil mengoyang –goyang kan gelas berisi jus jeruk yang baru ia pesan dari Mira. Dilihatnya sekeliling guild dengan mata cokelatnya yang besar dan indah. "Hari ini pun sama…" batinnya. Dia merasa sedikit bosan karna tidak ada kegiatan yang dapat ia lakukan , diliriknya Ice Mage dan Fire Dragon Slayer yang sedang bertarung, tiba-tiba ia merasakan adanya aura menusuk dan gelap yang membuat bulunya bergidik, di intipnya dari belakang bahunya, ternyata yang tidak lain dan bukan adalah gadis Water Mage yang menatap tajam kearah Lucy sambil menggigit sapu tangannya.

"JUVIA TIDAK AKAN MENYERAHKAN GRAY –SAMA PADAMU LOVE-RIVAL!" teriak Juvia kini aura gelapnya tengah menyambar kulit putih Lucy. Lucy hanya bisa bersweatdrop mendengar kata-kata gadis berambut biru di depannya ini.

"Ara ara Juvia-Chan, Lucy –Chan tidak mungkin mengambil Gray dari mu" Senyum Mira sedikit meredekan suasana yang memanas.

"Itu benar Juvia! Lu-Chan sudah menyukai seseorang!" Kata Levy yang tiba-tiba datang dan duduk di samping Lucy.

"Le-Levy! Apa yang kau katakan?" Sahut Lucy, entah sejak kapan semburat merah sudah menjalar di wajahnya.

"Jadi kau benar sedang menyukai seseorang Lu-Chan? Siapa?"

"Hoooo~ Lucy sedang menyukai seseorang," Cana,Lisanna ,Erza,Evergreen dan Bisca (Asuka sedang bermain dengan Alzack jadi ia bisa bersantai sejenak) kini datang dan bergabung dalam pembicaraan karna mendengar adanya unsur-unsur lelaki .

"Ke-kenapa kalian semua kesini?"

"Woaaah santai Lucy kita hanya ingin berbincang-bincang, jadi soal orang yang kamu su—" belum sempat Cana menyelesaikan kalimatnya Lucy sudah menyeretnya keluar tepatnya kebelakang guild, yang lain hanya menatap satu sama lain lalu tersenyum senang "GIRL'S TALK'S !" dan berlari mengikuti Lucy dan Cana.

"Elfman! Bisa kau jaga bar sebentar aku akan keluar dengan para gadis" Perintah Mira kepada adik lelakinya, dan berlari mengikuti yang lain.

"Eh? Kemana Mira dan yang lainnya pergi?" Tanya Natsu penasaran.

"Entahlah semacam pembicaraan gadis-gadis, " Jawab Elfman sambil mengelap beberapa gelas, yang biasa dilakukan oleh kakaknya.

"Apa yang mereka bicarakan?"

"Idiot seperti kau tak akan mengerti Flame-Head" Sahut Gray nyambung dalam pembicaraan.

"Apa kau bilang? BAKA!"

"Aku tidak BODOH! IDIOT!"

"aku juga tidak IDIOT!" dan dengan itu pertarungan kembali dimulai,

**Sementara itu para gadis….**

"Cana! Jangan bicarakan itu di guild dengan suara keras!" Protes Lucy melepaskan genggamanannya pada bahu Cana.

"Heh? Apa yang salah dengan itu?" Jawab Cana santai sambil meneguk kembali botol beer yang ia sempat bawa keluar guild.

"Hey! Kalian jangan memulai pembicaraan berdua!" Teriak Levy yang berlari kearah mereka diikuti dengan para gadis lain, mereka pun membuat formsi lingkaran untuk duduk dan mengobrol.

"Jadi Lucy, kenapa kau merahasiakan orang yang kau suka?" Tanya Erza sembari menyilanngkan tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Apa orang yang kau suka ada di guild?" Lisanna bertanya dengan tatapan berbinar-binar.

Mendengar pernyataan Lisanna, semburat merah itu menjalar kembali di wajah Lucy, dia hanya mencoba menutupinya dengan menunduk sehingga beberapa helai rambut pirangnya menutupi wajahnya.

"Lucy meski kau mencoba menutupi wajahmu kami masih dapat melihat semburat merah itu." Jelas Evergreen.

"Woaah, aku terlalu tua untuk pembicaraan gadis ini" Kata Bisca meratapi umurnya, yang sudah melebihi teman-teman ceweknya yang lain.

"Kau ingin bermain tebak-tebakan dengan kami , ya Lucy?" Tanya Mira, Lucy hanya diam tak menjawab. "Baiklah…"

**Boys **

"Guild terasa sepi tanpa para gadis," Kata Elfman.

"Aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi kau benar" Gray mengangguk tanda menyetujui .

"Aku penasaran apa yang mereka bicarakan?" Kata Natsu dengan –Mode berpikir—"Happy! Bagaimana kalo kita memata-matai mereka!" "Aye!"

"Aku ikut Woy! Flame –Head!"

"Seperti Lelaki sejati!"

Tak lama setelah Natsu, Happy, Gray dan Elfman keluar beberapa lelaki juga mengikuti seperti Freed, Bixlow,Gajeel bahkan Laxus. Mereka mengendap perlahan bersembunyi pada semak yang lumayan jauh dari tempat para gadis berada, tapi cukup untuk mereka dengar apa—yang— para gadis bicarakan.** *Bold Untuk yang bersembunyi***

"**Beruntung Wendy sedang menjalankan misi jadi dia tidak mencium kalau kita ada disini"** Kata Gray.

"**Sebaiknya kalian jangan ribut**" Bixlow memperingati.

"**Ssst, mereka mulai berbicara" **para lelaki kembali memperhatikan para gadis dan membuka telinga mereka lebar-lebar.

"Siapa calon pertama… um…. Gray!"

Mendengar namanya disebut Gray sontak berdiri dan mencoba mempertajam pendengarannya **"Ada apa denganku?"**

Seketika atmosfer berubah menjadi gelap, aura gelap keluar dari tubuh seorang Water Mage. "Love Rival! Juvia tau , Lucy ingin merebut Gray-sama!"

"Haeeeh… Mira kau hanya bercanda kan? Kau hanya ingin meramaikan suasana, kenapa Gray? Aku hanya menganggapnya saudara"

"**Eh? Saudara? apa sih yang mereka bicarakan!" **

"**Um… sepertinya mereka ingin mencari tau siapa orang yang di sukai oleh Bunny-Girl **(*sebutan yang di berikan Gajeel untuk Lucy)"

"**Jadi mereka mencoba semua nama lelaki yang ada di guild?"** Tanya Freed.

"**Sepertinya begitu …."**

"**Haaaah… syukurlah Luce hanya menganggap mu saudara Underwear Prince…"** Kata Natsu menghela nafas lega.

"**Apa kau bilang Flame-Head!"**

"**kenapa kau lega Lucy tidak menyukai Gray , Natsu?" **Tanya Laxus menyeringai.

"**Aye! Sepertinya kau cemburu Natsu?"**

"**Eh? Aku tidak, umm,… aku hanya takut Luce jadi stripper seperti dia!" **Natsu tertawa gugup takut mereka menyadari adanya semburat merah di wajahnya.

"**Jangan-jangan kau su—" "—Ah! Mereka mulai lagi!"** potong Natsu mengalihkan pembicaraan. Beruntung mereka kembali memusatkan perhatian kepada para gadis.

"Mira-nee jangan membuat masalah…" Kata Lisanna mengingatkan kakaknya itu.

"Fufufufu _Gome _Juvia, Umm… terus siapa?"

"Aku tau! Bagaimana dengan Laxus!" Usul Bisca. Tiba-tiba terdengar sedakan dari Cana.

"Uhuk…Uhuk… Lucy…. Dengan Lelaki pemabuk itu tidak cocok !" Sahut Cana mengurut dadanya.

"Heh? Kenapa kau yang sewot Cana , Laxus berhak dengan siapa saja" Jelas Evergreen, sembari membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Hooo~ Cana cemburu~"

"Aku? Cemburu? tidak! Heh, hanya saja kau akan susah mengurusi Lelaki pemabuk seperti dia Lucy, dia membutuhkan wanita yang selevel tingkat minumnya dengan dia"

"Maksud mu, denganmu?" Tanya Erza, dengan wajah datarnya.

"HAHAHAHA! Tenang saja Cana ! aku tidak mengambil Laxus dari mu!" Lucy tertawa sangat geli , diikuti dengan levy yang sudah berguling-guling di tanah. Perutnya kini terasa melilit karna geli.

"Ne,Cana , masih mau bilang kau tidak cemburu?" Levy menahan tawanya , Air matanya hampir mengalir.

"Puuft~ tak kusangka kau suka dengan apa—ya—sebutannya lelaki yang hampir tua" mendengar perkataan Lisanna semua gadis tertawa , kecuali Cana yang hanya berdecak kesal.

"**Huuuooooo! Jadi kau dengan Cana, Laxus?"** Tanya Bixlow mengharapkan kepastian.

"**Laxus! Aku butuh penjelasan! "** Sahut Freed, sambil menguncang-guncangkan Laxus kedepan dan kebelakang.

"**Heh? Dasar para wanita aneh, aku tak mungkin dengan wanita pemabuk itu"** Jawab Laxus dengan santai sambil membetulkan kembali posisi duduknya.

"**Umm,… jadi jika Cana dengan Macao , itu bukan masalah untukmu, Gi hee?"** Kata Gajeel dengan cengiran disertai dengan tawa khasnya.

Tiba-tiba Laxus berdiri dari tempat duduknya, berancang untuk meniggalkan para lelaki yang menanyakan hubungannya dengan Cana **"Tak mungkin wanita itu mau dengan pria yang sudah memiliki anak itu"**

"**Hoooo~ mau kemana kau Laxus , kau mau kabur? Inikah Laxus si penyihir **_**S-Class**_** itu"** perkataan Natsu jelas terdengar menantang, itu membuat Laxus berdecak kesal sama seperti yang dilakukan Cana.

"**Kau sama sekali tidak Jantan Laxus"**

"**Geez, Kalian ini, bocah tau apa? Aku hanya ingin mencari tempat duduk yang lebih nyaman"** Laxus kini bersender pada sebuah pohon dan menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya. Sebenarnya dia memang berniat untuk beranjak pergi , tapi mendengar perkataan Natsu itu telah mengurunkan niatnya.

"Oke… Puft… oke… Cukup ketawanya kembali kepada persoalan siapa—orang—yang disukai Lucy"

"Okey,… Umm… jadi bukan, Gray atau pun Laxus, Ahaaaaa! Gildarts!"

"Apa yang kalian harapkan? Heh? Dia ayahku!" Protes Cana menjitak kepala Levy dengan ujung tangannya ,kesal karna ayahnya di bawa ke persoalan ini.

"Ouuuuch! Aku hanya bercanda!"

"Iya… aku pun juga tidak mau jadi ibumu Cana, kau hanya akan membuat ku pusing" Jelas Lucy menghela nafas.

"**Hey! Laxus! Apa yang pacarmu lakukan pada si **_**pendek**_**?" **Gajeel menatap Laxus dengan tatapan sinis.

"**Huh, bukan urusanku, lagi pula apa hubunganmu dengan si **_**bookworm itu**_**?" **

"**Jadi Gajeel? Ada yang mau kau jelaskan?"** Tanya Gray dengan cengiran yang tertempel diwajahnya.

"**Gajeel menyukai seorang gadis ? heh? Mana mungkin! Hahaha!"** Natsu menahan tawanya agar tidak terlalu keras.

"**Apa maksudmu anak naga?"**

"**Hey kau anak naga juga!" **Mereka mulai saling memukul dan menendang.

"Hei… kalian mendengar itu?" Tanya Lisanna yang mendengar adannya suara.

**DEG**

"Juvia juga mendengar , suaranya dari semak-semak itu" Tunjuk Juvia, tepat kearah para lelaki bersembunyi.

"Baiklah aku dan Erza akan memeriksa" Kata Mira beranjak pergi menuju semak-semak bersama dengan Erza.

"**Semua ini salahmu Flame-Head! Kita bisa mati jika Erza tau kita disini!" **Gray mengecilkan suaranya,dia tau kalau kini nyawanya sedang terancam.

"**Nee-chan akan marah~"**

"**Diam kau Underwear Prince!"**

"**Hey Lempar si kucing biru itu!"** perintah Laxus.

"**Apa? Aku! Kenapa?"**

"**Tidak akan kubiarkan kau menjadikan Happy umpan Laxus!"**

"**Hey! Salamander! Pria berambut pirang itu benar! Kau ingin selamat tidak?"**

"**Eh… Um… Happy apa kau tidak apa?"**

"**Um… baiklah… asal kau nanti berikan aku ikan yang banyak ya!"**

"**Oke!"**Dengan itu Happy keluar dari semak-semak.

"Happy?"

"Aye! "

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" Erza bertanya dengan tatapan _death-glarenya _.

"Ano… aku sedang… umm… aku baru saja kembali dari memancing" Jawab Happy gugup.

"Ara ara Happy mau duduk bersama kami?"

"Aye!"Happy baru saja ingin terbang menuju para gadis tertahan karna ekornya ditarik oleh tangan Titania. "Dengarkan aku Happy, kami sedang membicarakan –hal— yang penting dengan para gadis, jadi kau jangan sampai berani membocorkannya kepada para lelaki yang ada di guild, mengerti?" "Aye sir! Luuuuuuusyyy!"

"Happy! Hey!" Sapa Lucy, tersenyum ramah, Happy kini mendarat tepat pada kepala Lucy.

"Okeh kita lanjut, bagaimana dengan Elfman?"

"Entahlah Erza, Elfman terlalu kuat untuk Lucy" Kata Evergreen. "Hum… kau menyarankan atau jangan-jangan kau….." Tahan Levy.

"Cemburu!" Teriak Lucy dan Levy bersamaan. Sambil ber high-five ria.

"Oh~ jadi kau dengan Elfman ne, Eve?" Goda Cana mencoba membalas apa yang terjadi padanya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Jadi begitu ya… Eve..pantas sewaktu ujian kelas S, kau bersamanya" Tambah Bisca dengan senyuman menggoda itu membuatnya terlihat sexy, pantas Alzack tertarik padanya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau? "

"Hey, aku tau kau ada hubungan special dengan Salah satu _Strauus sibling_ "

"Umm… agak aneh membicarakan kakakku seperti ini… benar kan Mira-nee?"

"Itu tidak masalah Lisanna! berarti kita akan menjadi saudara dengan Eve! Jadikan aku Tante ya nanti Eve!" Teriak senang Mira bermimpi mempunyai keponakan dari Elfman. Sedangkan yang lain hanya mengelengkan kepala. Evergreen merasakan wajahnya memanas.

"Ugh… Bisakan kalian menghentikan ini"

"Hahahahaha! Mukamu merah sekali Eve!"

"**Elf-Elfman jadikau dengan Eve?"** Tanya Bixlow dan Freed bersamaan sambil menunjuk tepat kedepan muka Elfman.

"**Hah? Umm…"**

"**Elfman tidak menjawab? Ada apa dengan Elfman yang selalu bicara tentang pria sejati ,heh?"** Goda Laxus. **"A-apa yang ka-kalian bicarakan a-aku dan Eve hanya teman"**

"**Uwoooo…. Elfman dan Eve duduk di bawah pohon K-I-S-S-I-N-G~" **Natsu menggoda Elfman sambil menari-manari tidak jelas (seperti di episode di mana Natsu menggoda Lucy dengan tariannya, dan Mira bilang Natsu suka padanya).

"**Ku-kubilag cukup!"**

"**HAHAHA! Lihat wajahmu Elfwoman! Semerah tomat!" **Gray tertawa sambil menutup mulutnya, agar tidak terlalu keras hingga membuat dua gadis demon itu mendengarnya.

"**Woy, Mereka mulai kembali…"** Gajeel memberitahu.

"Hahahaha, okey! Ummm… mungkin Lu-Chan menyukai … Romeo?"

"WHAT?"

"Lucy, apa itu benar? Kau menyukai Romeo?" Tanya Happy dengan wajah penasaran.

"Lucy Kau pedo ya?" Kata Lisanna tidak percaya jika benar Lucy menyukai Romeo.

"Juvia tidak masalah dengan Lucy pedo , selama Lucy tidak merebut Gray-sama dari Juvia"

"Noooooooo! Tidak! Aku menganggap Romeo itu sebagai Adik kecilku, lagi pula dia sudah dengan Wendy"

"Hah? Apa mereka jadian?" Erza ,Eve dan Bisca serempak. Bukannya mereka tak percaya tapi, mereka hanya anak kecil, umurnya baru 13 tahun.

"Ara ara kalian tidak tau ya, fufufu"

"Mira-nee kau tau tentang ini? Romeo dengan Wendy? Kenapa kau tidak cerita?"

"Serius Lisanna Kau tidak tau? Mira tidak memberitaumu?" Tanya Cana . Lisanna hanya menggeleng."Kalian bertiga juga?" Erza,Bisca dan Eve menggeleng kepala.

"Mereka sudah lama pacaran, kalian tau" Jelas Lucy.

"Sebulan lebih tepatnya" Tambah Levy.

"WHAT?"

"**Eh? Ro-Romeo dengan Wendy? Mereka pasti bercanda kan?" **Gray tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar, mereka kalah duluan dengan anak berumur 13 tahun? Mereka yang pria dewasa ini?

"**Romeo benar-benar pria sejati"** Kata Elfman bangga , dan aneh bin ajaibnya bahkan Laxus mengangguk setuju dengan Pernyataan Elfman.

"**Kita harus belajar dari Romeo, ckckkckc"** Geleng Natsu, tak percaya sambil bersidekap.

"**Harus kuakui obrolan cewek ini memberikan kita banyak informasi"**

"**Yeaaah"**

"Hoaaah, Charle tidak pernah memberitahu ku soal ini" Dengus Happy kecewa.

"Karna mereka memang tidak memberitahu Charle ,Happy"

"Oke, sekarang kembali lagi, bagaimana dengan , Ahaaaaa! Alzack!" Usul Cana.

"Dia suamiku! Hey!"

"Hahahaha!" Lisanna,Levy,Happy dan Eve tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Cana Hanya bercanda Bisca, memang kau mau dengan Alzack Lucy?" Erza tersenyum pada Lucy, yang terdengar hanya helaan nafas darinya. "Tidak mungkin aku mengambil Alzack,Bisca"

"Juvia khawatir , jika Juvia sudah menikah dengan Gray-sama , Lucy juga akan merebut Gray –sama dari Juvia"

"Lucy tidak seperti itu Juvia, kau tenang saja" Mira mengelus bahu Juvia dengan lembut,agar membuatnya tenang.

"**Huh,Luce tidak mungkin seperti itu,"** Dengus Natsu kesal, karna para gadis menggoda Lucy.

"**Salamander sangat menyayangi Bunny-Girl,Gi hee"**

"**Hahaha, akhirnya kau sadar Natsu!"**Sahut Bixlow **"Sadar? Apa?"**

"**Sadar menyukai seorang gadis! Bukankah selama ini kau bersama dengan Gray?"** Jawab Bixlow diikuti dengan boneka-bonekanya **"sadar,sadar,sadar!"**

"**Puft, Pasangan **_**Yaoi **_**!"** Laxus menahan tawa.

Elfman, Freed , Gajeel dan Bixlow menutup mulut mereka dengan kedua tangannya menahan agar tawanya tidak begitu keras , perut mereka melilit, wajah mereka memerah karna susah bernafas.

"**Hey !"** Natsu dan Gray protes serempak.

"**Jangan samakan aku dengan Flame-Head! "**

"**Aku juga tidak mau disamakan dengan Underwear prince!"**

"Haha, oke… oke… maaf untuk itu Bisca, Umm.. bagaimana dengan Freed?" mendengar nama Freed, tiba-tiba wajah Mira berubah warna menjadi merah.

"Mira-nee kau kenapa?"Tanya Lisanna khawatir dengan kakaknya.

"Ti-tidak ap-apa Lisanna.."

"Aku tidak mungkin dengan Freed , Cana, karna seorang gadis tengah jatuh cinta dengannya hehehe" Kata Lucy yang mengedipkan matanya kearah Mira.

Sunyi sesaat, lalu mereka saling melihat satu sama lain , senyum lebar tertempel di wajah mereka.

"JADI MIRA KAU DENGAN FREED!"

"Eh…? Ano…." Mira tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi, wajahnya kini semerah rambut Erza.

"Kalian akan menjadi pasangan yang serasi , Mira" Erza mengacungkan jempolnya.

"yeee! Mira-nee, aku akan mempunyai keponakan ~" Lisanna senang sambil melompat-lompat.

"Gray-sama tetap milik Juvia~"

"Tak kusangka gadis matchmaker, mempunyai orang yang disukai" Kata Cana tersenyum menggoda"Kau pintar Mira memilih lelaki yang cocok untukmu"

"Aku hanya… ano… Jangan beri tahu dia!" Mira menyatukan telapak tangannya tanda memohon .

"Kau manis sekali Mira~ hehehe" Lucy dan Levy tersenyum ramah. "Aye!" Sahut Happy.

"**Jadi Freed? Kau menerima Mira sebagai pacarmu?"** Bixlow tersenyum jahil sambil menyikut bahu Freed **"Pacar!Pacar!Pacar!"** Sahut boneka Bixlow.

"**Eh? Aku, yah…. Um…"**

"**Freed dengan Mira ~ wohooooo!"** Natsu dan Gray mulai menggoda Freed.

"**Cih, harus kuakui kau beruntung Freed"** Ujar Laxus datar.

"**Eh ta-tapi … Ugh"**

"**Kita akan menjadi saudara Freed! Mira-nee dengan Freed!"**

"**Sangat beruntung , Gi hee"**

"**Cu-cukup! Ayo kita dengarkan lagi!"**

"Tak kusangka ternyata sulit menemukan orang yang kau suka Lu-Chan" Levy menghela nafas.

"Hehehe maaf Levy-Chan!"

"Kau hebat Lucy , sudah ada beberapa calon nama tapi semuannya salah ckckckc" Bisca menambahkan.

"Hehehe…"

"Bagaimana dengan … Um… Bixlow?" Usul Erza sambil mengelus-ngelus dagunya yang tidak memimiliki janggut.

"Kau bercanda Erza? Seseorang sedang melakukan PDKT, kau mau membuatnya kecewa?" Lucy tersenyum jahil menepak punggung Lisanna, Lisanna hanya menunduk .

"Lu-Lucy…."

"Ara ara kau ketahuan ya Lisanna?"

"Serius? Berarti ini sama saja memasangkakan _Strauus sibling_ dengan _Raijinshuu_(*benar kah tulisannya?)" Cana melihat kearah Lisanna , Eve lalu Mira dan kembali ke Lisanna.

"Hmm… yah… sedikit aneh …" Ujar Eve , sambil mengibas kipasnya.

"Wah wah wah, kalian semua akan menjadi saudara besar ne" Bisca tersenyum kearah dua _Strauss sibling _dan satu_ Raijinshuu._

"Eh bukannya kau dengan Natsu, Lisanna?" Tanya Levy , sebenarnya ia sedikit shock, Lisanna menyukai lelaki yang membawa-bawa boneka?

"Ano…eto… aku hanya menganggap Natsu sebagai kakak ku saja" Lisanna membenamkan kepalanya diantara telapak tangannya. "Ugh… ini memalukan, Lu-Lucy"

"Hahaha, jadi bagaimana pendekatanmu ?"

"Yah… Ba-baik"

"Kau lucu sekali Lisannna!" Lucy dan Levy memeluk Lisanna secara bersamaan membuatnya terjatuh ke tanah.

"**Kau dengan Lisanna , Bixlow!"** Teriak Natsu dan Gray secara bersamaan , tapi tidak begitu keras.

"**Huh? Yah…. Benar…"** Jawab Bixlow dengan santai.

"**Bagaimana kau bisa sesantai itu?"** Tanya Freed yang masih mengurut dada karna kaget.

"**Iya kami sangat kaget,"** Ucap Gray, masih tidak percaya Lisanna dengan Bixlow?

"**Aku tak percaya gadis berambut putih itu mau dengan lelaki yang membawa boneka sepertimu ,Gi hee"**

"**Kau sebaiknya menjaga dia Bixlow, Lisanna sudah kuanggap sebagai adik kecil ku sendiri"** Natsu mengancam .

"**Iya, jangan macam-macam kau dengan adikku ku Bixlow!"**

"**Haah… ya.. ya… ayo kita lihat lagi…"**

"Jadi Um… siapa lagi?"

"Bagaimana dengan Gajeel?" Juvia mengangkat tangannya.

"Lucy tidak mungkin menyukai lelaki pemakan besi itu Juvia" Erza menggeleng kan kepala.

"Lagipula Gajeel sudah bersama dengan seseorang, aku benar kan Lucy?" Tanya Cana. "Kau benar, Cana , inisial nama gadis itu … Levy-Chan!"

Mendengar itu kipas Eve terjatuh, mata Bisca terbelalak, Happy jatuh dari kepala Lucy, Lisanna menganga, Erza mengedip beberapa kali. "Apa?"

"Serius jangan bilang kalian juga tidak tau tentang ini?" Cana menghela Nafas.

"Ti-tidak, Mira-nee kau tau lagi ya?"

"Fufufufu, maaf kan aku Lisanna"

"Ah! LU-CHAN!" Levy membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Lucy, Malu kini yang ia rasakan membuat wajahnya merah.

"Hahaha, itu tidak apa-apa Levy-chan" Lucy menepak kepala Levy pelan.

"Aku tak percaya ini, Kau gadis yang manis Levy, kau mau dengan…"Bisca tidak sanggup menyambungkan kalimatnya,

"…Seorang Gajeel" Lisanna menyambungkan.

"Ini sangat mengejutkan aku rasa" Eve mengurut sudut kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Erza dan Happy hanya mengagguk ringan tanda setuju.

"La-lalu kenapa kalau aku suka padanya, Ugh~"

"Levy sangat berani ~ apa itu sebuah pengakuan, ne?" Mira tersenyum menggoda.

Mendengar Levy menyukai Gajeel, Elfman,Gray dan Natsu menganga, Freed tidak berkedip sama sekali, Bixlow sempat terpeleset, Laxus terbangun dari tidurnya. Merasa tengah di perhatikan Gajeel pun menoleh.

"**Apa?"**

"**Kau, bagaimana , kau bisa?"**

"**Bisa apa , Huh?"** Gajeel menjawabnya dengan santai, sambil menoleh kearah lain , menutupi jika adanya semburat merah menjalar di wajahnya, mendengar pengakuan Levy.

"**Bagaimana bisa gadis semanis Levy menyukaimu Gajeel!" **

"**Entahlah, si pendek itu"** Gajeel mengangkat bahunya. Dalam hatinya dia ingin melompat sekarang saking senangnya, tapi itu tak mungkin. (* Muna -_-")

"Hahaha, itu bagus Levy " Cana tertawa, sambil kembali meneguk minuman kesayangannya itu.

"Harus kuakui kau sangat berani Levy" Erza tersenyum ramah.

"Ugh…"

"Ne Levy-chan menyukai seorang Dragon Slayer itu Sulit, Huh?" Kata Lucy sambil menghela nafas panjang, ia tidak sadar kalo kata-kata yang ia ucapkan tadi adalah sebuah kata kunci.

"Eh? Lu-chan?"

"Huh?"

"Bukankah kata-kata mu tadi adalah sebuah petunjuk" Levy mengerutkan dahinya. Dengan itu Lucy menutup mulutnya.

"Itu berarti yang disukai Lucy adalah seorang…"Tahan Juvia.

"Dragon Slayer!"

"**Hoaah Bunny-Girl menyukai seorang Dragon Slayer , Huh?"**

"**Lucy sangat pintar mencari seorang lelaki yang kuat"** Bixlow tersenyum bangga,

"**Siapa Dragon Slayer yang beruntung?"**

"A-apa yang kalian bicarakan!"

"Hoah! Berarti itu benar ya Lucy! Wajahmu merah sekali!" Cana menunjuk tepat ke wajah Lucy yang merah padam.

"Tapi di guild hanya ada tiga Dragon Slayer lelaki" Lisanna menaruh tangannya di dagunya.

"Laxus… Gajeel um.. dan…. " Wajah Mira berubah sumeringah. Dia mulai ketawa-ketiwi sendiri.

"Mira-nee kau tau?"

"Jangan-jangan yang Mira maksud itu…" Tahan Erza memikirkan salah satu _teammate_ nya , Mira Mengangguk pelan. Lalu Erza membisikan kepada para gadis yang lain dan satu kucing. Wajah mereka berubah menjadi cengiran lebar.

"Ap-apa yang kalian bisikan?"

"Jangan seperti itu Lu-Chan, hehehe"

"Jadi kau menyukai…." Tahan mereka."NATSU!"

Wajah Lucy semakin memerah dia bisa pingsan jika begini terus. Akhirnya mereka menjawab orang yang tepat.

"Ara… ara … …. wajahmu merah sekali.."

"Jangan pa-panggil aku seperti itu"

"Ternyata Kau menyukai Natsu , Hai, Lucy… pantas akhir-akhir ini kau tidak marah , ketika aku dan Natsu datang ke apartementmu"

"Benarkah itu Happy? Wah? Jangan melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya sebelum nikah , " Bisca tersenyum jahil sambil mencolek pipi Lucy.

"Ne, Lu-Chan jatuh cinta pada partner sendiri huh ?"

"Le-Levy-Chan!" Lucy mengejar Levy, tapi terjatuh dengan posisi tengkurap. Memecahkan suasana menjadi meriah karna tawa.

"HAHAHAHAHA"

"**Hooooah~ Jadi masalah terselesaikan ,heh Flame-Head?"** Gray menyikut dada Natsu disertai dengan cengiran jahil.

"**Jadi Bunny-Girl menyukai Salamander , huh? Aku tidak dapat berkata apa-apa selain simpati pada Bunny-Girl"**

"**Wah, Natsu , Lucy suka padamu tuh, eh? Natsu.. Natsu?"** Bixlow melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Natsu, tapi Natsu tidak bergerak sama sekali , berkedippun tidak, mulutnya terbuka lebar.

"**Anak naga itu sepertinya shock karna senang," **Kata Laxus mendengus.

"**Ending yang bahagia, Ne Natsu?"** Senyum Freed.

"**Nyatakan perasaanmu juga Natsu! Jadilah pria sejati!"**

"**Oi Flame-Head"**

"**Apa dia Mati?"**

Sunyi…

1

2

3

"**LUCE SUKA PADAKU?" **Teriak Natsu (*Gila Lola banget -3-) ,Menganggetkkan para Lelaki begitu juga dengan para gadis. Mereka menoleh kearah semak-semak.

"**Apa kau bodoh Salamander!"**

"**Kita bisa Mati jika mereka dengar Flame-Head!"**

"**Mira-nee …."**

"**Kau bodoh anak naga!"**

"**Siapa yang memanggil ku bodoh,huh? **_**Karyuu no Hokou**_**!"** Dengan serangan Natsu itu semak terbakar membuat persembunyian mereka dapat terlihat oleh para gadis. Kedua gruppun saling bertatapan.

"Eh?"

(^~^)

Hehehe… Bagaimana? Agak aneh ya? :3

Fic berchapter pertama :O

Please Review :] ~ sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya ~


	2. Chapter 2

**Siapa dengan siapa ?**

**Disclaimer of Fairy tail is**

**Hiro Mashima**

**Warning : Banyak dialog, Tidak begitu baku**

**.**

**.**

**Maaf aku lupa menambahkan Jerza ~ T.T**

**Ampuni saya … Jerza-fan…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sebelumnya :** **"LUCE SUKA PADAKU?" **Teriak Natsu (*Gila Lola banget -3-) ,Menganggetkkan para Lelaki begitu juga dengan para gadis. Mereka menoleh kearah semak-semak.

"**Apa kau bodoh Salamander!"**

"**Kita bisa Mati jika mereka dengar Flame-Head!"**

"**Mira-nee …."**

"**Kau bodoh anak naga!"**

"**Siapa yang memanggil ku bodoh,huh? **_**Karyuu no Hokou**_**!"** Dengan serangan Natsu itu semak terbakar membuat persembunyian mereka dapat terlihat oleh para gadis. Kedua gruppun saling bertatapan.

"Eh?"

(o.o)

"Gr-Gray-sama?"

"Laxus?"

"Elfman?"

"Freed?"

"Bixlow?"

"Gajeel?"

"Natsu?"

"Hum…. Sebaiknya aku pergi~ Ne, Natsu… kau berjuang sendiri.. "Pikir Happy yang terbang kembali kedalam guild. Dari pada kena terkam sama Mira ataupun Erza mending ia pergi. *Ternyata nyawa memang lebih penting daripada persahabatan -3-

Para gadis mengabsen satu persatu lelaki dengan mata mereka. mata mereka semua membesar. Sejak kapan mereka berada di sana? Apakah mereka mendengarkan semua yang mereka bicarakan?

_Blush._

Wajah para gadis semua Erza dan Bisca yang tidak terkena efek _blushing._

"Jadi apa yang kalian semua lakukan disana?" Erza memecahkan keheningan, menatap para lelaki dengan tatapan nanarnya.

Tak ada satupun yang menjawab. Hingga Natsu mengucapkan sesuatu yang mengagetkan semuanya.

"Lu-Luce…. Kau su-suka padaku ya…?"

Para lelaki memandang Natsu dengan tatapan 'Apa kau gila?', hanya Elfman yang berpikir 'Kau pria sejati Natsu!, teruskan!'

Semua mata kini hanya tertuju pada Natsu dan Lucy. Natsu menatap langsung kearah Lucy, dengan rona merah diwajahnya. Sedangkan Lucy? Lucy tidak bergerak sama sekali, jantungnya mungkin kini sudah abnormal karna detakan yang luar biasa, tidak ada semburat merah lagi di pipinya, malah kulitnya pucat.

**Gubraaak!**

"LUCY!"

"LU-CHAN!"

"LUCE"

Lucy tidak dapat menahan debaran jantungnya. Entah karna ia senang, kaget ataupun malu. Kini tubunya hanya tergeletak lemas di tanah. Semua orang panik dan menyalahkan Natsu, sebagian lelaki menyiksanya.

"Flame- Head! Kau bodoh! Kau ingin membuatnya mati?" Gray memegang salah satu tangan Lucy, tangannya dingin, ia tidak bisa melihat sahabatnya seperti ini. Semuanya kini mengerubungi Lucy.

"Hey! Jangan menyentuh Luce!" Natsu menepas tangan Gray.

"Salamander, Bunny-girl pasti shock"Gajeel mengelengkan kepalanya.

Natsu mendekatkan wajahnya ke Lucy "Luce! Apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan tidur di sini Luce! Kau semakin aneh saja!" Natsu menepak pelan pipi Lucy. Erza menjitak kepala Natsu.

"Ouuuuch! Erza!" Natsu meringis kesakitan.

"Lihat! Lihat apa yang kau lakukan dengan Lucy, Natsu!" Erza memberikannya tatapan death-glarenya. Lalu ia berbalik badan menghadap ke para lelaki yang lain.

"Jadi? Sampai mana kalian mendengar pembicaraan kami?"

Semua lelaki hanya dapat memalingkan wajah dari Erza, keringat kini sudah mengalir di pelipis mereka.

"Ano… etoo… kita habis memancing tadi Haha…" Elfman tertawa gugup sambil mengacungkan tangan .

"Hum?" Erza mendekatkan wajahnya ke Elfman membuat lelaki itu mengeluarkan keringat lebih banyak lagi 'Matilah aku!' batinnya.

"I…ya! Itu benar Erza! Kita baru datang saat kalian berbicara tentang Lucy… dan Blab Bla Natsu…" Gray menambahkan.

"Apa itu benar?"

"A-ayeee!" Semua lelaki menjawab dengan gugup kecuali Laxus hanya mengangguk pelan. *mereka benar-benar melupakan Lucy -0-

Para gadis menghela nafas lega. Lalu kembali menatap Lucy yang tekapar. Natsu masih menepak pelan pipi Lucy mencoba menyadarkannya.

"Luce! Jangan mati Luce! Kumohon!"

"Natsu … ia hanya pingsan…." Bixlow menepuk punggung Natsu.

"Hey… sebaikanya kita membawanya ke ruang kesehatan…." Ucap Levy, semuanya mengangguk tanda menyetujui apa yang dikatakannya.

"Baiklah… Gray .. Elfman… bawa Lucy…" Erza memperintahkan mereka.

Gray dan Elfman mendekati Lucy , mecoba untuk mengangkatnya tapi….

"Kalian ! sudah kubilang jangan ada yang menyentuh Luce! Terutama Lucy-KU!" Natsu mendorong mereka berdua menjauh dari Lucy dan mengangkatnya ala bridal style.

Mereka semua memandang sosok Natsu yang membawa Lucy di lengannya masuk kedalam guild.

"Eh… Um… apa tadi ia bilang 'Lucy-nya' ?" Levy memulai pembicaran.

"Itu berarti Natsu juga…" Wajah Mira mulai sumeringah. "…Ia juga menyukai Lucy!"

"Cih… Salamander… mendapatkan Bunny-girl … ia sangat beruntung… "

"Hihihihi~ aku tahu mereka saling menyukai sejak awal!" Levy melompat-lompat kegirangan.

"Dasar… Flame-Head…. Terlalu bodoh untuk mengakui…." Gray menggelengkan kepala.

"Gray-sama! Tetap milik Juvia!" Juvia memeluk Gray, membuat lelaki yang hanya menggunakan boxer itu menggeliat mencoba lepas dari pelukan gadis Water Mage itu.

"Ck… Terlalu banyak Lovey-dovey… di sini…" Laxus dan Cana secara bersamaan. Mereka melirik satu sama lain. Tiba-tiba keduanya merasakan pipi mereka memanas. Keduanya memalingkan muka.

'Cih! Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini!' Laxus mengutuk dirinya sendiri karna merasa jantungnya sudah tidak mampu berdetak normal.

'Para gadis itu… membuatku begini….' Cana bahkan tidak dapat meneguk minuman kesayangannya di depan Laxus.

"Natsu sangat jantan! Yeaaah!" Elfman mengepal tangannya ke udara. Eve yang mendengar kata-kata Elfman hanya dapat tersenyum kecil.

"Semoga… mereka bahagia…" Lisanna tersenyum lembut. Ketika ia merasakan seseorang menepak punggungnya.

"Eh? Bi-bixlow?"

Bixlow tersenyum kearahnya "Mau pergi jalan ke taman…?" Ia menulurkan tangannya. Mata Lisanna membesar sebelum ia tersenyum lebar dan mengagguk "Hum!"

Mira melihat adik perempuannya bergandengan dengan salah satu Raijinshu itu. "Ara… Ara… Lisanna beruntung…"

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan beruntung?" Freed datang dan berdiri di samping Mira sambil memandang Lisanna dan Bixlow yang semakin menjauh.

"Fre-Freed!" Mira terlompat karna kaget. Wajahnya merona.

Freed tertawa kecil "Ini kah gadis matchmaker yang aku kenal… " Freed melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Mira menahannya agar tidak terjatuh. "Ugh~ Te-terima ka-kasih Freed…"

Erza dan Bisca tersenyum lembut di bawah sebuah pohon rindang. Mereka memandang kearah pasangan-pasangan yang sedang heboh itu. Terlihat Levy dan Gajeel yang saling berteriak satu sama lain menganai hubungan Natsu dengan Lucy.

"MEREKA COCOK GAJEEL!"

"TIDAK! PENDEK! SALAMANDER AKAN MENYUSAHKAN BUNNY-GIRL!"

"COCOK!"

"TIDAK!"

COCOK!"

"TIDAK!"

"COCOK!"

"COCOK!"

"TIDAK!"

"Huh? Sekarang kau bilang mereka tidak cocok…" Gajeel tersenyum jahil kearah Levy. "Ga-Gajeeel!" Levy mengejar Gajeel yang berlari.

Mira dan Freed yang tertawa bersama. Gray yang di kejar-kejar oleh Juvia.

"Gray-sama! Juvia mencintaimu~!" Juvia berlari mengejar Gray.

"JA-JANGAN MENDEKAT !" Tanpa sadar boxer yang di kenakan Gray sudah menghilang entah kemana.

Juvia yang melihat itu tambah blushing. "Gr-Gray-sama…. Juvia menyukai bentuk indahmu!"

"GAAAAAH! DI MANA CELANAKU!"

Cana dan Laxus yang hanya berdiam diri di tempat menampakan semburat merah di pipi masing-masing.

Elfman dan Eva yang tengah mendiskusikan sesuatu mengenai pria sejati (?)

Melihat itu senyum Erza menjadi pudar ia mengingat akan seseorang. Bisca yang menyadari sesuatu yang berbeda pada Erza bertanya "Erza… ada apa…?"

Erza menghela nafas "Tidak… hanya saja… " Erza kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke teman-temannya yang berbahagia dengan pasangan masing-masing.

"Ini mengenai Jellal bukan?" Bisca memegang tangan Erza.

"Yah…" Kesedihan terbaca jelas di wajah gadis berambut merah itu. "Aku yakin Erza… suatu saat kalian akan kembali bersama…" Bisca tersenyum lembut.

Erza menatap wanita di depannya senyum kecil tumbuh di bibirnya "Kau … benar… sebaiknya aku menikmati suasana ini…"

**(Lucy dan Natsu)**

Natsu kini duduk di kursi yang berada di sebelah tempat tidur ruang kesehatan *benar gak?

Tangannya mengenggam gadis pirang yang masih menutup mata di hadapannya. Ia mengelus kepala Lucy dengan pelan.

'BODOH! Kau bodoh Natsu! Kenapa kau membuat Lucy kaget!' Ia menyalahkan dirinya karna membuat Lucy pingsan. Natsu membenamkan wajahnya di lengannya.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan jari lentik Lucy bergerak. Sontak membuatnya berdiri.

"Lu-Luce?"

Lucy perlahan membuka matanya. "Lucy! Kau sudah sadar!" Natsu memeluk Lucy. Membuat mata gadis Stellar Mage itu terbelalak-lalak.

Lucy menepuk punggung Natsu " Na-Natsu?"

"Lucy! Maafkan aku ! aku mengaggetkanmu!" Natsu menatap lekat-lekat mata coklat Lucy. Penyesalan terbaca jelas pada matanya.

Mendengar perkataan Natsu, Lucy mengingat kejadian yang terjadi beberapa saat lalu. Wajahnya kini kembali memerah.

Natsu yang melihat pipi Lucy memerah menaikan satu alisnya . memegang kening Lucy dengan telapak tangannya "Luce? Kau demam?"

Lucy hanya menggeleng kepala "Na-Natsu… apa maksud dengan ucapanmu tadi… saat… di luar guild.." Lucy menundukan keplanya. Malu.

Natsu menatap Lucy sesaat "Maaf.. Luce… aku mendengar pembicaraan kalian….."

Lucy mengangkat kepalanya. "Kau… Kau dengar?" Natsu mengangguk kecil.

"Na-Natsu…" Lucy mulai beranjak turun dari tempat tidurnya "… A-Aku… tidak… apa… kau tidak harus menjawab itu… aku hanya kau tahu… karna kau tidak mungkin menyukaiku kan… ha.. ha…" Lucy tersenyum paksa.

Natsu menyerngitkan dahinya "Kenapa kau berkata begitu Luce?" Natsu berjalan mendekati Lucy.

"Ya… Karna aku… tidak cocok—" Lucy memotong kalimatnya ketika bibir hangat Natsu menyentuh bibirnya yang mungil dan lembut.

Matanya sempat membesar , sebelum ia membalas ciumannya. Ketika mereka melepaskan diri satu sama lain, Natsu memeluk Lucy.

"Masih ingin bilang kau tidak cocok…" Natsu membenamkan kepalanya di rambut pirang Lucy.

Lucy tersentak, kenapa ia bisa berpikir Natsu tidak mungkin menyukainya. "Ma-Maaf …" Lucy memeluk Natsu erat. Natsu mengelus pundak Lucy dengan lembut.

Mereka berada di posisi itu ketika seekor kucing biru masuk. Dan membuat keduanya melepaskan pelukannya.

"Natsu! Lucy!" Happy berteriak.

"Ada apa Happy?" Natsu bertanya 'Cih… harus kuberi tahu dia… jangan mengganggu momentku saat dengan Luce' pikir Natsu.

"Master menyuruh seluruh Mage berkumpul di ruangan utama!"

Mereka bertiga berlari keluar ruangan. Dilihatnya semua Mage yang sudah berkumpul disana.

.

.

.

Jadi bagaimana ? :]

Maaf karna update-nya lama dan ini lebih pendek -_-"

Jadi ? apa yang Mater Makarov inginkan?

Kenapa ia menyuruh semua Mage-nya untuk berkumpul?

Sampai jumpa next chappy ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Siapa dengan siapa ?**

**Disclaimer of Fairy tail is**

**Hiro Mashima**

**Warning : Banyak dialog, Tidak begitu baku**

**.**

**.**

**Sebelumnya : **"Natsu! Lucy!" Happy berteriak.

"Ada apa Happy?" Natsu bertanya 'Cih… harus kuberi tahu dia… jangan mengganggu momentku saat dengan Luce' pikir Natsu.

"Master menyuruh seluruh Mage berkumpul di ruangan utama!"

Mereka bertiga berlari keluar ruangan. Dilihatnya semua Mage yang sudah berkumpul disana.

(O.O)

Natsu, Lucy dan Happy menghampiri Lisanna, Bixlow dan Freed yang duduk di salah satu meja.

"Ano… Lisanna? Kenapa kita di suruh berkumpul?"

Lisanna menggeleng kepala "Entahlah Lucy… Aku tadi baru datang …" Lucy mengangguk pelan.

"SEMUANYA! DENGARKAN AKU!" Master Makarov bereriak dari lantai dua, mencoba mendapatkan perhatian dari anak-anak asuhnya.

"Master! Jika ini mengenai kerusakan sebuah kota oleh team Natsu? Salahkan Flame-Head!" Sahut Gray menununjuk kearah Natsu.

"Apa? Underwear Prince! Kau kan juga ikut menghancurkan kota!" Protes Natsu menepas tangan Gray.

"Master! Maafkan aku, jika aku tak bisa menjaga mereka…." Erza menunduk dari lantai bawah menghadap Master Makarov.

"Tapi kali—" Master Makarov baru saja ingin membuka mulut. Gray dan Natsu sudah saling mengejek satu sama lain.

"DASAR KAU MATA SAYU!"

"APA? MATA SIPIT!"

"UNDERWEAR PRINCE!"

"FLAME-BRAIN!"

"PRIA DENGAN BOXER!"

"PRIA DENGAN RAMBUT PINK!"

"APA? KAU …..!"

Natsu dan Gray sudah memulai pertarungannya. "KALIAN! HENTIKAN !" Erza berteriak.

"Ara… Ara.. Team Natsu membuat ulah lagi… " Mira tersenyum tipis dari balik bar.

"Yah… itulah Team Natsu…" Levy menambahkan.

"Ck, kekanak-kanakan…." Gajeel menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Luce! Kau membelaku kan!" Natsu berteriak dan menghadap Lucy. Lucy hanya sweatdrop melihat teammatesnya itu.

"Apa? Kenapa ia harus membelamu!" Gray bersiap membuat esnya.

"TENTU SAJA ICE PRINCESS! KARNA LUCE PACARKU!" Lucy melongo diikuti anggota guild lain yang mendengar perkataan Natsu.

"Na-Natsuuuuuu!" Lucy menutupi wajahnya yang memanas dengan kedua tangannya.

Natsu datang menghampiri "Kita tidak perlu menutupi lagi kan Luce~" Natsu menepuk kepala Lucy.

Semuanya tidak ada yang bergerak dari posisi mereka melongo. Hening…. Hingga….

"YAAAAAAAAAAY!"

"Kalian pasangan yang serasi!"

"Lu-chan! Selamat ya!"

"Kau pria sejati Natsu!"

"Hoooo~ Salamander sudah menembak Bunny-Girl~"

"Akhirnya kau punya otak juga Flame-Head!"

Setelah Gray memberi selamat terakhir. Master Makarov berbicara "Natsu… Lucy… Selamat untuk kalian…." Master tersenyum lebar.

Lucy hanya tertunduk malu dan Natsu menampakan cengiran khas-nya. "Arigato Ji-chan!"

"Baiklah… kembali dengan apa yang inginku bicarakan… kalian sudah mengerjakan misi dengan baik akhir-akhir ini… dan tidak semua dari kalian yang menghancurkan kota…" Master melirik kearah team Natsu "… Aku hanya ingin… mengadakan liburan…"

"LIBURAN?" Semua berteriak.

Master tersenyum mengangguk kecil "Ya… anggap saja… itu hadiah untuk kalian…"Semuanya bersorak atas kebaikan Master Makarov.

Bisca mengacungkan tangan "Ano… Master…. Wendy, Romeo dan Charle belum kembali dari misi.."

Sesaat Bisca berbicara, Pintu guild terbuka menampakan sosok anak lelaki berambut hitam dan anak perempuan berambut biru. Dengan kucing putih yang berjalan di sebelahnya.

"TADAIIIMA!"

"WENDY!"

"ROMEO!"

"CHARLE~" Happy melesat terbang kearah Charle.

"Bagus kalian sudah kembali…" Master Makarov menyambut mereka dengan senyuman ramah.

"Hai! Master… aku sudah mendengar kita akan berlibur … beruntung aku seorang Dragon Slayer…" Wendy tersenyum.

"Ngomong-ngomong … kita akan berlibur kemana Ji-chan?" Romeo bertanya. Pertayaan Romeo membuat anggota guild yang tadi sudah ribut kembali mengarahkan perhatiannya pada Mater Makarov.

"Kita akan pergi… ke sebuah pulau…"

(O.O)

"Hmm… aku penasaran.. pulau apa yang akan kita kunjungi…" Lucy berjalan menuju apartementnya di temani oleh Natsu. Sebenarnya Natsu yang memaksanya untuk ikut. Ia takut ada seseorang yang melukai Lucy karna itu haknya sebagai pacar menjaganya.

"Entahlah Luce~ sebaiknya kita bersiap! Ji-chan menyuruh kita datang ke pelabuhan besok pagi~ Ugh~ Kapal laut~" Memikirkannya saja Natsu sudah mual.

Lucy hanya tertawa kecil. Mereka kini sudah berada di depan apartemantnya. Lucy membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam, Natsu mengikutnya.

Lucy menjitak kepala Natsu. "Ouuuuch Luce! Ada apa lagi!" Protes Natsu yang merasa tidak melakukan kesalahan tapi dijitak oleh Lucy.

"Rumahmu bukan di sini kan Natsu?"

"Huh? Bukannya aku pacarmu? Berarti aku juga bisa tinggal disini"

Lucy menjitak kepala Natsu lagi dan mencubit pipi chubby-nya "Pulanglah Natsu… besok kita akan beretemu lagi…. Pu-lang ya pa-car-ku sa-ya-ng…"

Lucy tersenyum lembut "Baiklah… bila kau berikan aku ciuman…" Natsu tersenyum jahil dan mencolek pipi Lucy.

"A-Apa sih… Natsu… pulanglah~"

"Luce~ aku tahu kau menginginkannya~"

"Tidak"

"ingin"

"Tidak"

"Ingin"

"Tidak"

"Tidak"

"Ingin"

Lucy menutup mulutnya. "Aha! Kamu menginginkannya!"

Lucy menghla nafas "Baiklah…di mana kau ingin?" Natsu menaruh telunjuknya dibibirnya.

"Tidak! "

"Oh~ ayolah Luce~"

"Di pipi! Jika tidak mau ya sudah!"

Natsu memanyunkan bibirya "Baiklah… Luce…"

Lucy mendekatkan bibirnya ke pipi Natsu, tapi tiba-tiba ia menoleh dan …. Bibirnya menyentuh bibir Natsu.

"Terima kasih Luce! Bye!" Natsu berlari pulang sambil cekikikan.

"Na-Natsuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" Lucy menutup keras pintunya.

'Apa-apan sih! Si Natsu itu!' pikir Lucy mengacak rambut pirangnya. 'dasar keras kepala….'

"Hmm… Baiklah… apa yang harus… kubawa besok…" Lucy mulai mempersiapkan barang-barang yang akan ia bawa nanti.

Lucy memandang kearah keluar jendela "Pulau… apa yang akan kita kunjungi…"

.

.

.

Guild Fairy tail berlibur! X3

Kemana mereka pergi?

Review~ ya… ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Dragon Slayer Vs Wolf Slayer  
**

**Disclaimer of Fairy tail is**

**Hiro Mashima**

**Warning : Banyak dialog, Tidak begitu baku**

**.**

**.**

**Karakter yang ada dalam cerita :**

**Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Happy, Charle, Makarov, Lisanna, Mira, Elfman, Freed, Bixlow, Evergreen, Laxus, Gajeel, Cana, Juvia, Levy ,Wendy, Charle, Romeo , Bisca, Alzack, Asuka.**

**Entah mengapa aku rasa ini akan menjadi cerita sedikit mengarah ke Adventure… Jadi tidak sesuai dengan judulnya ya….. -0- **

**Karna itu saya ganti :] dengan 'Dragon Slayer vs Wolf Slayer'**

**Entahlah mengapa jadi begitu? **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini adalah hari yang cerah, burung-burung berkicau, anak-anak bermain di luar rumah dengan riang , orang-orang mulai beraktivitas seperti biasa… yup… Hari yang damai…

"KYAAAAAA! AKU TELAT!"

Teriakan tadi adalah suara dari Stellar Mage kesayangan kita. Sepertinya ia telah melupakan sesuatu yang penting mengenai hari ini.

**(Lucy Pov)**

Aku akan mati! Erza akan membunuhku! Aku telaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat! Master menyuruh semua Mage berkumpul jam 8 di pelabuhan dan sekarang jam 9! Aku benar-benar akan mati!

Oh! Mavis bantu aku!

Sekarang di mana aku taruh barang-barangku?

**(Normal Pov)**

Lucy sedang panik mencari barang-barang yang akan ia bawa nanti ketika seseorang tiba-tiba masuk dari jendela.

Orang itu mengendap – ngendap pelan, berniat untuk mengagetkannya dari belakang.

1…2…3….

"Natsu jangan coba mengagetkanku…."

"Eh? Luce! Bagaimana kau bisa tahu ini aku!" Natsu menyilangkan tangannya.

Lucy membalik badannya "Aku tahu, kau satu-satunya orang yang tidak tahu kalau setiap rumah punya pintu…"

"Kau jahat Luce!" Natsu mengembungkan pipinya lalu kembali menatap Lucy yang dari tadi udah kasak-kusuk "Hey Luce… semuanya sudah menunggumu di pelabuhan… Erza sangat marah kau tahu…"

Deg!

Lucy tidak bergerak "Apaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Lucy mengacak-ngacak rambut pirangnya "Natsu tolong kau masukan barang –barang ini ke tas ku Ok? Aku akan mandi dulu…" Lucy mengambil perlengkapan mandinya tapi baru saja ia membuka pintu Natsu memanggilnya.

"Apa lagi Natsu?"

"Apa aku harus memasukan ini juga?" Natsu mengangkat pakaian dalam Lucy dengan rona merah di wajahnya.

Mata Lucy membesar. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa barang-barang privisinya juga ada di situ.

"Tidak! Ugh~ yang seperti ini biar aku…" Lucy menyambar pakaian dalamnya dari tangan Natsu dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Natsu menaikan satu alisnya sambil tertawa kecil 'Hihihi…. Aku mempunyai pacar yang aneh… tapi itu lah kelebihanmu Luce…' Pikir Natsu.

Beberapa saat kemudian Lucy keluar dari kamar mandi. Dilihatnya Natsu yang tertidur di kasur empuknya.

Senyum tipis tumbuh di wajahnya 'Betapa aku menyukai wajah tidurnya…' batinnya.

Didekatkannya bibir mungilnya ke telinga Natsu. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum…

"NAAAATSUUUUU! AYOOO PERGIII!"

"WAAAAAA!" Natsu kaget karna teriakan Lucy dan terjatuh berguling ke lantai. Digosoknya pantatnya yang sakit. Lucy hanya tertawa lepas.

"Lu-Luce… itu tidak baik!"

"Hihihi… okeh maafkan aku, ayo pergi…" Lucy tersenyum lembut kearahnya. "Okeh… tapi kita pergi dengan caraku" Natsu tersenyum jahil.

"Hum?"

Natsu mengangkat Lucy ala bridal style dan menjingjing tas ransel pink Lucy, keluar melalui jendela. Lucy hanya dapat berteriak beberapa kali untuk diturunkan, tapi Natsu tidak mendengarnya. Mereka pergi menuju pelabuhan, di sepanjang jalan banyak orang yang melontarkan pendapat mengenai mereka dan itu hanya membuat wajah Lucy semakin memerah.

"Waaaaah! Cute couple!"

"Terima kasih~"

"Anak muda zaman sekarang memang hebat!"

"Hehehe…"

"Bukan kah itu Salamander? Wah! Dia sudah mempunyai istri!"

"Aku baru pacaran saja!"

"Gadis yang cantik! Kau sangat beruntung lelaki rambut pink!"

"Hey! Jangan panggil aku begitu!"

"Semoga kalian selalu bersama…"

"Ah… Arigato…!"

Natsu menjawab semua komentar yang di berikan kepadanya dan Lucy. Kini mereka sudah sampai di kawasan pelabuhan. Lucy melihat ada satu kapal dengan spanduk lambang Fairy tail 'Itu pasti kapal kami…' pikirnya. Dilihatnya Erza yang sudah menanti tepat di depan kapal.

Glek!

Lucy menelan ludah.

"Hey Erza! Aku taruh tas ransel Luce di dalam dulu ya!" Natsu menurunkan Lucy tepat di depan Erza yang sudah mengeluarkan aura-aura gelap dan pergi masuk ke dalam kapal. 'Kenapa dia menurunkan aku di depan Erza? Pacar macam apa dia! Tidak tahu aku dalam bahaya!' Pikir Lucy yang dari tadi udah keringat dingin.

"Lucy…. Master menyuruh semua Mage datang tepat jam 8… sekarang jam berapa?" Tanya Erza yang bertanya dengan nada tegasnya.

"A-Aye.. Er-Erza… Ja-Jam 9? A-Apa Aku be-benar?" Lucy menjawab dengan gugup.

"Kau tahu apa artinya itu…." Erza berjalan mendekati Lucy, Mata tajamnya kini tepat menatap mata coklat gadis pirang di depannya itu.

"A-Aku te-telat kan?"

"Kalau begitu kau harus dihukum….."

**(Natsu Pov)**

Aku menaruh tas ransel Lucy di salah satu kursi kapal. Hum… aku heran kenapa ia lama sekali.

"Natsu? Mana Lu-Chan?" Salah satu sahabat Lucy bertanya padaku.

"Di bawah bersama Erza…" Aku menjawab tersenyum tipis kearahnya, tapi senyumku pudar ketika aku baru sadar Lucy dalam bahaya! GAAAH! Pacar macam apa aku? Kenapa aku menurunkannya di depan Erza! Erza pasti menghukumnya.

Aku berlari menuju tangga masuk kapal tapi terhenti ketika melihat gadis pirang masuk meringis kesakitan dan menggosok kepalanya yang benjol, lalu di belakangnya … Glek! Gadis berambut merah beraura gelap itu… Erza….

**(Normal Pov)**

"Erza! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Luce!" Natsu mengelus-ngelus kepala Lucy yang udah nyut-nyutan gara-gara di jitak Erza.

"Sedikit memberinya pelajaran…." Erza menjawab dengan santai.

"Kau kan tidak perlu seperti itu Erza! Kasih—" Natsu memotong pidatonya karna kapal tiba-tiba bergerak. Wajahnya mulai menghijau.

"Haaah… Natsu…. Kau ini… ingin membelaku tapi kau sendiri begini…" Lucy menyeret Natsu menuju tempat sahabat-sahabatnya berkumpul. Erza hanya mengangkat bahu dan pergi untuk mengambil persedian kuenya.

"Ara.. Ara… Natsu… kau sama sekali tidak pernah berubah ya…" Mira tertawa kecil melihat pipi Natsu yang mengembung dan berwarna hijau.

"Kalau berubah bukan Natsu namanya Mira-nee…" Lisanna tertawa kecil bersama dengan kakak perempuannya.

Lucy mendudukan Natsu tepat disebelahnya. Matanya sekarang putih. Ia kini bisa kapan saja mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

"Lu-chan sudah tahu kita akan pergi ke pulau apa?" Levy duduk di samping Lucy lainnya.

Lucy menggeleng kepala "Kita akan pergi ke Okami island…" Levy memberitahu.

"Eh? Bukannya itu artinya 'pulau serigala'?"

Levy menganguk pelan "Setahuku… pulau itu dulunya tempat atau sarang dari Wolf Slayer…" mendengar kata 'Slayer' Natsu tiba-tiba bangkit dari tempatnya berbaring, Gajeel, Wendy, Laxus, Gray dan Erza yang lagi makan kue strawberrynya di dekat sana berjalan menghampiri Levy.

"Wolf Slayer?" Mereka bertanya.

"Ya…" Levy mengambil buku dari tas ranselnya dan mebukanya "…Wolf Slayer… seseorang yang di asuh oleh serigala… mereka berbeda dengan Dragon Slayer… mereka mengandalkan kecepatan, ketelitian dan naluri dalam bertarung, penciuman dan pendengaran mereka dua kali lipat lebih tajam dari Dragon Slayer…"

"Dua kali lipat!" Mereka berteriak.

"Levy-chan ! jika seorang Dragon Slayer dapat mencium sejauh beberapa meter… berarti seorang Wolf Slayer melebihi itu…? Mereka sangat kuat…."

"Tidak ada yang lebih hebat selain Dragon Slayer!" Natsu mengacungkan tangannya dan mengarahkan jempolnya kedirinya penuh percaya diri, tapi setelah itu wajahnya kembali hijau. Ia kembali tekapar di lantai yang lain hanya bersweatdrop.

"Ck, Flame Head berbicara saja…" Gray memasukan tangan kesaku celananya.

"Wolf Slayer tinggal secara berkelompok seperti yang di lakukan serigala pada umumnya, setiap kelompok memiliki satu pemimpin dan itu… Wolf Slayer yang terkuat…."

"Oy, Pendek…" Gajeel memanggil Levy. "Jangan memanggilku pendek! Ada apa?" Gajeel menunjuk pada salah satu kalimat di bukunya. Levy mengarahkan bola matanya kesana.

"Seorang Wolf Slayer… seperti seorang Dragon Slayer pada umumnya jika menyukai seseorang dia akan selalu bersama orang itu… meski orang itu sudah mati… Wolf Slayer selalu menyukai seseorang yang unik dan berbeda dari lainnya…"

"Cih.. apa maksudnya itu…" Laxus berjalan pergi menjauh dari kerumunan, karna ia berpikir itu hanya akan membuang waktu.

"Hmm.. etahlah aku pun tak tahu…" Levy mengangkat bahunya. "Eh? Tunggu…?" Levy melanjutkan penjelasannya "Wolf Slayer memang dapat jatuh cinta pada siapa saja… tapi untuk pemimpin Wolf Slayer dia hanya menyukai gadis dengan rambut pirang dan bermata cokelat… karna gadis seperti itu jarang ada... dia rela menunggu hingga ratusan tahun lamanya! Apa buku ini serius?"

"Apakah itu berarti hidup mereka sangat lama?" Lisanna bertanya. "Lebih tepatnya pemimpin mereka abadi Lisanna…" Levy kaget membaca penjelasan yang tertera pada buku itu.

"Hey… kalian tahu… ciri-ciri itu mengarah pada Lucy…" Erza menggosok dagunya. Semua mata kini tertuju pada Stellar Mage yang bingung dengan tatapan yang mereka berikan.

"Kau benar… mungkin kau akan diambil Lucy.." Mira menaikan satu alisnya dan tersenyum jahil kearahnya berniat membuatnya takut.

"Ka-Kalian bercanda kan?" Lucy mengacak-ngacak rambut pirangnya "Kenapa harus aku!"

"Tenang saja Lu-chan… di kabarkan Wolf Slayer itu sudah pergi dari pulau itu… pulau itu sekarang menjadi tempat wisata! Kita kan sedang berlibur!" Levy menepuk pelan punggung Lucy.

"Lagi pula…" Natsu bangkit dari tempat ia tekapar dan melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Lucy "…Aku akan menjagamu Luce…" Ia tersenyum menyeringai membuat wajah Lucy kembali merona.

Para gadis hanya dapat "Awwww~"

"Bukan kah mereka sangat manis!" Mira melompat-lompat girang.

"Sangat manis!" Lisanna dan Levy saling berpelukan dan melompat-lompat bersama Mira. Erza hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Ck… Salamander… menjaga diri sendiri saja tidak bisa…Gi hee" Gajeel menampakan cengirannya.

"Yeah… Flame-Head orang yang bodoh…" Gray tersenyum mengejek.

"Kalian!" Baru saja Natsu ingin melontarkan serangan ke mereka, ia sudah kembali tekapar.

Lucy menghela nafas, di gerakannya bola matanya ke sebuah pulau yang tak jauh dari kapal mereka "Itu…"

"Baiklah! Kalian!" Makarov berteriak "Kita sudah sampai!" Ia tersenyum lebar menunjuk kearah sebuah pulau besar, pantai dengan pasir putih dan pohon kelapa yang menjulang ke atas menjadi pemandangan pertama yang mereka lihat. Pulau yang indah.

"Waaah! Pulau yang cantik~" Bisca menatap pulau yang mengangumkan itu sambil menggendong Asuka.

"Asuka … menyukai pantai bukan?" Alzack bertanya menepuk kepala putrinya pelan.

"Hum! Asuka sangat suka!" Asuka tersenyum lebar.

"Be-berjalan berdua dengan Gr-Gray-sama~" Juvia mulai berimajinasi.

"Charle~ mau berjalan di pantai bersamaku?" Happy bertanya dengan nada menggoda.

"Terserah kau lah… kucing jantan…" Charle memalingkan muka. Wendy hanya tersenyum kearah dua kucing itu.

"Ne wendy kau mau pergi bersamaku kan?" Romeo tersenyum lebar. "Te-tentu saja.." Wendy menjawab malu-malu.

"Tak kusangka… ia mampu menemukan pulau seindah ini~" Cana meneguk kembali minumanya.

"YOSH! Ini seperti moment lelaki!" Elfman mengepal kedua tangannya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan itu?" Eve memukulnya dengan kipas.

"Kau tidak mengajak Lisanna jalan lagi Bixlow?" Freed menyikut lengan Bixlow.

"Hmm… bagaiman dengan kau? Tidak mengajak Mira huh?" Bixlow membalas sikutannya. Setelah itu mereka saling menyikut satu sama lain.

"Kalian dengarkanlah…. Kita akan menginap di sebuah resort, Karna ini sebuah tempat wisata dan mungkin akan ramai.. jaga sikap kalian!" Master Makarov memberi penekanan pada kalimat terakhir. "Jadi Fairy tail…. Kalian siap berlibur!"

"Ayeeeeee!" semua mengangkat tangan ke udara.

**Di suatu tempat…**

"Hmm…. Akan ada yang berlibur di pulau ini lagi Huh?" Lelaki berambut hitam pekat dengan mata biru memandang kapal Fairy tail yang berlabuh dari tempat tinggi.

"Ya.. semenjak pulau ini di jadikan sebuah pulau wisata banyak kawanan kita yang pergi… menurutmu … bagaimana dengan ini? Kau kan dulu yang memimpin sebuah kawanan… kenapa tidak pergi juga dari pulau ini?" kata lelaki berambut biru dan bermata cokelat.

"Dia datang…" Lelaki berambut putih dan bermata emas tajam itu mengangkat sebuah kristal. "Ramalan itu benar…"

"Huh? Maksudmu tentang gadis pirang yang di ramalkan akan datang ?" Lelaki berambut biru itu menanyakan.

"Apa gadis itu salah satu penumpang kapal dengan lambang aneh itu? Apa kau yakin Itou?"

"Aku yakin…."

Tanpa guild Fairy tail sadari tiga Wolf Slayer tengah memperhatikan mereka.

**Jeng Jeng Jeng!**

.

.

.

Bagaimana? :]

Mohon reviewan-nya ya ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Dragon Slayer vs Wolf Slayer**

**Disclaimer of Fairy tail is**

**Hiro Mashima**

**Warning : Banyak dialog, Kata tidak baku**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Karakter yang ada dalam cerita :**

**Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Happy, Charle, Makarov, Lisanna, Mira, Elfman, Freed, Bixlow, Evergreen, Laxus, Gajeel, Cana, Juvia, Levy ,Wendy, Charle, Romeo , Bisca, Alzack, Asuka.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan jika benar gadis itu … gadis yang kau tunggu?" Tanya lelaki berambut hitam dengan mata biru. Bernama Sho.

"Hmm… aku rasa anggota di kapal itu adalah sebuah guild… Itou…" Lelaki berambut biru dengan mata cokelat duduk di salah satu batu dalam gua. Bernama Yosei.

"Aku akan mengambilnya … Segera… sebelum malam purnama.." Itou menjawab sambil memandang ke sebuah Kristal yang di dalamnnya menampakan bayangan beberapa anggota Fairy tail.

"Yah… sebaiknya cepat, kau sudah melewati dua kali masa kematian untuk menunggu gadis itu…." Sho memberitahu.

"Karna itu… aku tak akan membiarkan dia keluar dari pulau ini…."

"Tapi... " Yosei menunjuk Kristal yang terlihat bayangan lelaki berambut pink merangkul seorang gadis pirang ".. Aku rasa gadis itu sudah memiliki orang lain…" Mereka bertiga melihat lelaki berambut pink itu meyemburkan api kepada anggota lainnya.

"Woaah… Seorang Dragon Slayer Huh?" Sho menampakan cengirannya.

"Ini akan seru!" Yosei memukul udara.

Itou hanya memandang kedalam Kristal, mata emas tajamnya tepat menatap bayangan lelaki berambut pink itu. "Dragon… Slayer…"

(O.O)

"Yeaaaaah! kita berlibur!" Natsu menyemburkan apinya kesegala arah. "Natsu! Hentikan! Kau bisa melukai yang lain!" Erza berteriak.

"Huh? Hehe… maaf… aku terlalu bersemangat " Natsu menggaruk belakang kepalanya tersenyum malu.

"Hihii…. Kau senang sekali Natsu.." Lucy tertawa kecil mencolek pinggir hidungnya.

Wajah Natsu merona "Ugh~ jangan begitu Luce…"

Anggota Fairy tail kini tengah berdiri di sebuah resort hotel. Hotel itu sederhana tapi bersih dan nyaman. Di depan pintu masuknya terdapat air mancur terbuat dari bamboo yang memperindah lingkungan hotel itu. Belum lagi adanya pemandian air panas langsung dari mata airnya.

"Baiklah… ini hotel yang akan kita tempati untuk beberapa hari… ingat jangan meru—" Makarov belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Natsu, Gray dan Gajeel sudah membuat kericuhan. "Menjauh dari ku Underwear Prince!"

"Hey! Aku tak sengaja menyenggolmu Flame-Haed! Lagi pula si pemakan besi ini yang mendorongku!" Gray menunjuk kearah Gajeel.

"Dasar! Kalian bocah! Menghalangi jalanku!" Gajeel merubah tangannya menjadi besi.

"_Karyu no hokou_!"

"_Ice Make : Lance_!"

"KALIAN!" Tangan Makarov berubah menjadi besar dan mengenggam ketiga anak asuhnya itu. Gajeel berada di tangan kiri. Natsu dan Gray di tangan kanan.

"Masih ingin ribut, huh?" Makarov melepaskan badan mereka yang lemas karna sesak di genggam olehnya.

"Ti-tidak…" Mereka menjawab. Yang lain hanya memandang dengan tatapan 'Jangan coba-coba membuat seorang Master Guild marah….'

"Baiklah Fairy tail… aku memesan dua kamar berukuran besar… para gadis nanti ada di lorong kiri dan yang lelaki ikut bersamaku di sebelah kanan…" Makarov menjelaskan.

"Eh? Kita tidak tidur di satu tempat? Aku ingin tidur bersama Lucy~" Natsu mengembungkan pipinya, ia berbicara seperti anak kecil. Lucy menutup wajahnya yang merah dengan kedua tangannya,yang lain hanya menggeleng kepala.

Gray dan Gajeel menjitak Natsu bersamaan "Kau ini! Jangan berpikiran kotor!"

"Natsu itu bukan sesuatu yang di lakukan pria sejati…"

"Aye! Natsu kau jadi genit dengan Lucy~" Happy terbang di atas kepala Natsu.

Semuanya tertawa setelah mendengar perkataan Happy. "Ti-tidak! Hanya saja… Luce kan pacarku…! Jadi aku harus menjaganya!" Natsu berjalan mendekati Lucy dan melingkarkan tangannya.

Lucy menghela nafas "Natsu… apa yang mungkin terjadi padaku …" Natsu menatap Lucy lekat-lekat "Pokoknya itu tugasku! Menjagamu!"

"Ara…Ara lihat pasangan itu fufufu~"

"Natsu sangat protektif denganmu Lucy~" Levy dan Lisanna tersenyum jahil kearah Lucy. Lucy hanya berpura-pura tidak melihat.

"Cih… Si anak naga itu sudah berkembang rupanya.." Laxus mendengus.

"Juvia rasa itu romantis~" Juvia mulai berimajinasi lagi mengenai dirinya dan Gray.

"Natsu-nii dan Lucy –nee memang pasangan yang cocok" Romeo tersenyum, Wendy yang berada di sebelahnya hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Kemarin dia baru menyadari kalau Lucy suka padanya… sekarang dia sudah bertingkah seperti itu.." Bixlow berkacak pinggang.

"Kau benar … dasar…" Freed membenarkan pernyataannya.

"Hihihi… biarkanlah… mereka kan baru jadian" Bisca tertawa kecil. "Siapa tahu mereka bisa seperti kita! betul kan Alzack? Dan mempunyai Asuka.." Alzack hanya tersenyum lembut kearah istrinya dan menggendong Asuka yang terlihat mengantuk.

"Aku tak ingin cepat-cepat berkeluarga.." Cana meneguk minumannya.

"Kau tidak mau atau memang kau menunggu Laxus?" Eve mengibas kipasnya. Mendengar perkataan Eve ,Cana menyemburkan minumannya.

"Sudah semuanya! Ayo kita masuk!" Erza berteriak dan masuk duluan ke dalam.

Tepat di depan pintu masuk seorang nenek memakai jubah panjang dan lusuh berdiri, ia memegang sebuah kartu tarot di tangannya. Matanya yang tajam mengikuti satu persatu anggota Fairy tail yang masuk, hingga matanya membesar ketika ia melihat Lucy.

"Kau…!" Nenek itu menunjuk tepat kedepan wajah Lucy.

"Eh?"

Anggota Fairy tail lain yang melihat nenek itu menunjuk kearah salah satu nakamanya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa keluar dari pulau ini gadis pirang…. Seseorang telah menantimu…." Nenek itu tersenyum menyeringai, menampakan gigi hitamnya, senyum yang seram juga penuh misteri.

"A-Apa maksudmu?" Lucy mulai ketakutan dengan nenek aneh yang berada di depannya.

Nenek itu menarik lengannya keras "Dia lelaki yang kuat…!" genggaman nenek itu semakin kuat Lucy meringis kesakitan. Natsu yang melihat itu menepas tangan Nenek itu "Nenek! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau membuatnya sakit!" Natsu menarik Lucy kebelakangnya.

Nenek itu menatap Natsu "Kau… yah… Kau yang akan mengganggu mereka… kalau kau tidak pergi kau akan mati…."

Master Makarov keluar dari dalam resort "Nenek… ada yang ingin kau bicarakan dengan anak-anakku? Tolong jangan membuat masalah dengan mereka…. Atau kau akan berurusan denganku.." Makarov mempertegas nada suaranya.

"Huh.." Nenek itu mendengus "… Kalian hanya akan mengganggu gadis pirang ini dengan lelaki itu!" Nenek itu berteriak.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan sih Nenek! Luce bersamaku!" Tangan Natsu sudah mengeluarkan semburat api.

"Seorang Dragon Slayer…." Nenek itu memakai penutup jubahnya "Kau tidak akan menang melawan seorang Wolf Slayer …" Dengan itu ia pergi menjauh. Mendengar kata 'Wolf Slayer' semua menyerngitkan dahi.

Keadaan hening sesaat "Jika aku bertemu Nenek itu sekali lagi, akan kubakar dia!" Natsu berteriak, kemarahan terbaca jelas di wajahnya. Lucy menariknya "Su-sudah Natsu… kita masuk saja…" Ia membawa Natsu kedalam resort yang lain hanya mengikuti.

"Lu-chan?" Levy berlari menghampiri, Lucy menoleh kearahnya, wajahnya masih ketakutan. Levy menampakan wajah khawatir "Semua akan baik-baik saja…. Nenek itu… Um… kau tahu… dia hanya sedikit… tidak waras…" Levy mencoba menenangkannya.

"Ya… tak usah kau pikirkan Lucy… kami di sini untukmu… kau bagian dari Fairy tail… ketika salah satu dari kita dalam bahaya…. Semua akan bertindak, apa itu benar Fairy tail!" Makarov memberikan tanda dengan tangan yang diangkat, jari telunjuk menunjuk keatas, ibu jari kesamping dan tiga jari lainnya menekuk *Seperti tanda yang ia merikan saat Laxus pergi.

Semuanya merespon tandanya "Ayeeee!"

"Hussshhhh!" Seorang pelayan yang bekerja di situ memperingatkan agar mereka tidak terlalu ribut.

Mereka hanya tertawa gugup "Terima kasih semuanya…" Lucy tersenyum lembut.

"Okeh… Fairy tail untuk hari ini kita akan beristirahat dulu, besok baru kita akan ke pantai… Yang lelaki ikuti aku ke kamar…." Makarov berjalan ke lorong kanan ketika Natsu menghentikan langkahnya "Ji-chan~ boleh aku tidur di kamar para gadis? Aku ingin bersama Luce~ boleh ya?" Natsu menampakan wajah memelas.

Para lelaki hanya berdecak. "Flame-Head bayi besar…" Gray menjitak kepalanya. "Ouuuch! Apa yang kau lakuakn Underwear Prince!" Natsu bersiap memukulnya.

"Ehem! Apa kalian akan bertarung?" Makarov meberikan mereka tatapan sinis. Natsu dan Gray tertegun, keringat dingin mengalir di kedua pelipis mereka "Ti-Tidak!"

"Baiklah… Natsu… Lucy bersama para gadis apa yang mungkin terjadi padanya…" Makarov kembali melangkah.

Natsu mengikuti Makarov dan yang lainnya tapi ia merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi 'Semoga hanya firisatku saja…' pikirnya.

**(Kamar gadis)**

"Hoaaah! Belum pergi kemana pun badanku sudah pegal~" Lucy membentangkan kedua tangannya kebelakang. Merenggangkan kembali otot-ototnya yang kaku.

"Hihihi… mungkin karna Natsu selalu memelukmu setiap saat?" Lisanna tertawa kecil dan ber-high five dengan Mira. Lucy hanya berdecak malu.

"Jadi Lucy…" Bisca merebahkan Asuka yang tertidur ke atas futonnya "…Bagaiman ciuman pertamamu?" Bisca tersenyum jahil.

"A-Apa?" Wajah Lucy kembali merona.

"Woaah… Lu-chan? Jadi kau sudah pernah ya?" Levy menatap dengan berbinar-binar.

"Kenapa kalian tidak Tanya Erza bukannya dia 'pernah' melakukan itu dengan Jellal" Semuannya menganga mendengar perkataan Cana, Erza menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"APAA?" Semua berteriak kaget.

"Hey ,Titania apa itu benar" Eve mengurut dadanya.

"E-Erza….?"

"Bisakah kalian menghentikan ini…. Wendy terlalu muda untuk ini…" Charle memperingatkan, melihat wajah Wendy yang merah padam.

Ketika semua sibuk menanyakan tentang hubungan Erza dengan Jellal, Lucy mengendap keluar kamar. Tak satu pun yang melihat ia pergi.

(O.O)

Lucy berjalan-jalan sendirian, mereka tiba di pulau ini tadi sore dan sekarang matahari sudah terbenam.

Lucy merasa penasaran dengan resort yang mereka inapi ini, jadi ia menjelah ke setiap tempat yang ada di resort itu. Ia menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah halaman kecil di belakang resort.

'Sepi…' pikirnya. Halaman yang ada di belakang memang memiliki suasana yang berbeda dan gelap, hanya cahaya lampu redup yang menerangi beberapa sudut. Tiba-tiba ia mengingat perkataan Nenek aneh yang tadi ia temui. Udara seketika terasa dingin, menusuk kedalam kulit, bulunya bergidik.

'Ugh~ kenapa aku jadi mempunyai firasat buruk…. Lebih baik aku kembali' pikirnya mengelus belakang lehernya.

Lucy berbalik badan ketika ia menabrak seseorang. Seorang lelaki. Tubuhnya tinggi, ia memiliki rambut yang putih dan mata emas yang tajam, ia tersenyum kearah Lucy.

"Ah… Ma-maaf.." Lucy menunduk meminta maaf.

"Tidak apa…. "lelaki itu tersenyum lembut "… Ikut denganku…" ia menarik tangan Lucy.

"Eh?"

.

.

.

:3 Maaf jika jelek….

Review ya ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Dragon Slayer vs Wolf Slayer**

**Disclaimer of Fairy tail is**

**Hiro Mashima**

**Warning : Banyak dialog, Kata tidak baku**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Karakter yang ada dalam cerita :**

**Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Happy, Charle, Makarov, Lisanna, Mira, Elfman, Freed, Bixlow, Evergreen, Laxus, Gajeel, Cana, Juvia, Levy ,Wendy, Charle, Romeo , Bisca, Alzack, Asuka.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(Lucy Pov)**

Waaaaaaaaaaaa! Toloong! Aku di tarik oleh lelaki yang tak kukenal! Aku menggeliat mencoba melepaskan diri , tapi genggamannya terlalu kuat!

Apa ini penculikan yang mengumpankan lelaki tampan? Eh? Ya… ia emang tampan maksudku… Um… rambut putih yang jabrik… lalu… mata emasnya yang tajam…. Plaaak! ku tampar diriku sendiri ! apa yang aku bicarakan Lucy! Kau sedang di bawa oleh lelaki aneh!

"Hihihi…. Kau ini… aku hanya ingin mengajakmu jalan gadis pirang…" Lelaki itu tersenyum kearahku.

"Lu-Lucy…"

"Huh?"

"Namaku … Lucy…" Bodoh! Buat apa aku beritahu dia!

Ia kembali tersenyum kearahku… membuat pipiku merona… Ugh~ Ke-kereen…. Apa? Ayolah Lucy! Kau sudah punya Natsu! Okeh! Natsu! Natsu!

"Namaku Itou…"

"Ja-Jadi Itou… aku mau di bawa kemana?" Aku bertanya dengan Itou, kini kami sudah cukup jauh dari resort. Itou membawaku ke belakang resort dimana ada sebuah gunung dan apa itu…? Air terjun? Waaaa~ Indah~

Memang tidak begitu tinggi tapi… cahaya bulan yang memantul di air sungai yang mengalir mempercantik pemandangan. Belum lagi berbagai orchestra serangga malam.

Itou melepaskan genggamannya. "Aku ingin menunjukanmu ini…. " Itou menunjuk kearah air terjun, Apa itu? Ujung jarinya bersinar? Eh? Apa aku bermimpi! Air terjunnya terbelah! Mataku membesar , aku tidak percaya apa yang aku lihat! Lebih tepatnya shock!

"Ayo masuk…" Itou mendorongku, memaksaku masuk kedalam gua?

Gelap… aku takut… Natsu! Tolong aku ! aku mulai takut!

Kupejamkan mataku, aku takut apa yang akan aku lihat nanti!

"Lucy… buka matamu…"

Pelrlahan kubuka kedua mataku… apa yang aku lihat?

Sebuah ruangan besar…. Hey… ini terlihat seperti rumah di banding gua… memang aku masuk kedalam sebuah gua tapi… aku tak menyangka jika dalamnya sebuah rumah…

Aku memandang kearah sebuah meja di mana ada dua kursi di sana… dengan taplak berwarna merah maroon, lengkap dengan liln sebagai sentuhan penghias meja, juga makanan yang sudah siap tersedia.

Apa ini? Apa Itou bermaksud mengajakku makan malam? Kami baru bertemu beberapa saat lalu dan ia sudah berani mengajakku makan malam?

Itou seperti sudah memperhatikan aku lebih lama sebelum aku mengenalnya….

Itou menarik salah satu kursi dan memberi tanda untukku duduk. Entah mengapa tubuh dan pikiranku tidak sama… tubuhku menerima untuk duduk sedangkan pikiranku ingin menolaknya.

"Relax Lucy… Aku hanya ingin menajakmu makan malam…" Itou tersenyum ramah.

"Terima kasih… tapi apa maksudmu mengajak ku kemari? maksudku… kita baru bertemu beberapa saat lalu… dan kau sudah mempercayai aku untuk masuk kedalam… Um…"

"Gua?"

"Yah…." Aku tak bisa mengatakannya… aku takut ia tersinggung….

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengamu Lucy…" Nadanya terdengar sangat serius.

Aku menyerngitkan dahiku "Huh?"

"Kau tahu mengenai Wolf Slayer yang berada di pulau ini…."

Aku semakin bingung dengan apa yang Itou katakan, aku mengangguk pelan tanda aku mengetahui mengenai Wolf Slayer. " Apa kau mengenal salah satu dari mereka..? atau kau pernah melihat mereka?" Aku bertanya penasaran dan jujur aku mersa sedikit takut, semenjak Levy-chan menjelaskan jika pemimpin seorang Wolf Slayer hanya menyukai pasangan yang memiliki rambut pirang dan…. Bermata cokelat… Akh! kenapa itu harus mengarah kepadaku!

Itou menggeleng kepala, aku menghela nafas lega "Tapi.." ia mulai kembali berbicara. "…Akulah pemimpin kawanan Wolf Slayer itu…"

Deg

Jantungku berdegub kencang, Apa tadi ia bilang pemimpin? Wolf Slayer? Dia? Jadi Wolf layer masih ada di pulau ini?

Aku berdiri dari tempat aku duduk, aku harus keluar dari sini! Aku berlari kearah aku masuk tadi ketika petir dan air mengelilingiku, Apa ini? Apa ini kekuatannya? Kombinasi antara Petir dan Air? Air membuat petirnya menyambar, kombinasi yang sempurna! Pantas ia sangat kuat! Sial!

"Lucy… tinggalah disini…. Bersamaku…." Itou berjalan mendekatiku. "Ja-Jaangan mendekat!" Aku merogoh tempat kunci zodiakku siap mengeluarkan salah satu spiritku dan aku baru sadar kunciku tidak ada di tempatnya! Apa aku meninggalkannya di kamar? Oh tidak! Ini buruk!

Itou semakin mendekat "A-apa yang mau kau lakukan!" Aku mundur, ketika petirnya menyengat tanganku. Akkkh! Sakit!

"Jangan sampai aku menggunakan kekerasan Lucy… Tinggalah di sini… bersamaku…."

"Tidak! Aku hanya ingin tinggal bersama teman-temamku! Dan… dan…" Air mataku sudah mengalir "…Natsu…"

"Natsu? Apa lelaki berambut pink itu? apa dia orang yang berarti bagimu?"

"Ya! Dia sangat berarti! Bisakah kau lepaskan aku! Aku ingin kembali!" Aku berteriak memohon.

Itou menatapku dingin "Tidak… kau harus tinggal!" Ia mengarahkan tangannya yang mengeluarkan sengatan petir kearahku. Aku berteriak karna sakit.

"Akhhhh!" sejak saat itu yang kulihat hanya gelap…

.

.

.

"c…! chan! Lu… chan! Lu-chan! Lu-chan!"

Itu suara… Levy? Kenapa Levy ada di sini?

"Lucy-san!"

Itu Lisanna? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Kupaksakan kedua mataku terbuka, Lisanna ? Levy?

"Aku di mana…?" Aku bertanya mengelus sudut kepalaku yang sakit.

"Huh? Kau di kamar… Lucy-san! Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau berteriak?" Lisanna bertanya raut wajahnya sangat khawatir.

Di kamar?

"Iya Lu-chan! Kau seperti kesakitan! Aku mecoba menyadarkanmu tapi kau tidak sadar juga!" Levy-chan sudah terisak di sampingku, ku tepuk pelan punggung kecilnya.

Jadi? Itu hanya mimpi? Aku menghela nafas…. Kuharap itu benar-benar hanya sebuah mimpi…

"Aku tidak apa-apa hanya mimpi buruk…." Aku tersenyum lembut kearah mereka "Um… Levy-chan? Lisanna? Kemana yang lain?" Ku gerakan bola mataku ke segala arah di dalam kamar, tidak ada orang selain kami bertiga … kemana para gadis yang lain?

"Mereka sudah pergi makan malam Lucy-san…. Kami di suruh membangunkanmu, ketika kami berbicara mengenai Erza dan Jellal kau tertidur di samping Asuka…" Lisanna menjelaskan.

Jadi aku tertidur? Aku benar-benar tidak bertemu dengan…. Siapa lah namanya itu…. Aku lega sekarang… mungkin aku terlalu khawatir tentang Wolf Slayer dan semacamnya itu.

"Baiklah Ayo kita susul mereka…" Aku tersenyum dan berjalan keluar kamar bersama Levy-chan dan Lisanna. Itu hanya sebuah mimpi bukan?

Mimpi…..

.

.

.

**(Normal Pov)**

**Di sebuah gua…**

Itou tengah memperhatikan Kristal di depannya ketika Sho menepuk punggungnya.

"Itou… kau masuk kedalam mimpi gadis itu…?" Sho bertanya.

"Ya…" Jawabnya singkat. "Eh? kau senekat itu Itou? Jadi kau sudah tahu nama gadis itu?" Yosei datang dan ikut dalam pembicaraan.

"Lucy…"

"Woaah… nama yang bagus, pantas parasnya sangat cantik!" Sho mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Jadi apa kau bisa membuatnya menerimamu dalam mimpimu?"

"Tidak, dia menolakku! Dia menolak untuk tinggal bersamaku! Demi… Lelaki Dragon Slayer itu!" Itou melontarkan petirnya kearah sebuah batu besar dan memecahkannya menjadi berkeping-keping.

"Kau—Tidak kita bersama kan bisa melenyapkan lelaki itu…" Yosei menampakan cengiran liciknya.

"Ya… kau lupa kita seorang Wolf Slayer…. Kekuatan kita melebihi seorang Dragon Slayer.." Sho menambahkan.

Itou menatap kembali kristalnya yang menampakan sosok gadis pirang yang tertawa bersama dua sahabatnya. "Kalian benar…." Petir dan Api sudah menyelimuti tubuhnya, taring mulai tumbuh di giginya.

"Hey… gadis itu sudah tahu berapa kekuatanmu…?"

"Petir dan air…."

"Huh? Bagus! Dia tak tahu kau bisa menggunakan semua element!" Sho mulai merubah tubuhnya menjadi serigala besar berwarna hitam dengan angin mengelilingi tubuhnya.

"Yaaay! Sudah lama aku tak bertarung!" Yosei juga sudah merubah tubuhnya menjadi serigala berwarna cokelat dengan serpihan tanah menyelimuti tubuhnya, melindungi seluruh tubuh serigalanya.

Itou menatap keluar gua "Kau akan… tamat… lelaki Dragon Slayer…"

.

.

.

Lucy, Lisanna dan Levy kini sudah berada di depan kamar para lelaki. Levy memberitahu Lucy mereka akan makan malam di kamar lelaki.

Lucy membuka pintu dan masuk pertama kali, Natsu yang sudah menyadari kedatangan Lucy melambaikan tangannya menampakan cengiran khasnya.

Tanpa basa-basi Lucy berlari kearahnya, memeluk lelaki berambut pink itu erat membuat mereka jatuh ke lantai.

Natsu bingung akan sikap Lucy mengelus pelan kepalnya"O-Oy Luce? Ada apa?" Ia bertanya. Lucy menggeleng kepala "Aku hanya rindu padamu…" Lucy tersenyum lembut.

Natsu tersenyum sebelum memeluknya kembali. Tanpa mereka sadari banyak mata yang memperhatikan mereka "Ehem…" Suara Master Makarov menyadarkan mereka berdua dari dunianya. Keduanya hanya tertawa gugup.

"Awwww~ Manisnya~" Para gadis terlena melihat adegan itu. Sedangkan para lelaki hanya menatap Natsu iri kapan mereka dapat sepertinya?

"Ada apa Lucy? Kau seperti sudah tidak bertemu Natsu setahun?" Master Makarov menanyakan dengan senyum ramahnya. "A-Ah ti-tidak… hanya saja…" Lucy menunduk malu ia tidak mungkin cerita tentang mimpinya kan? Mimpi yang membuatnya merindukan Natsu?

"Ck… pasangan baru…" Cana tersenyum menggoda meneguk minumannya. "Okeh ! Fairy tail kita makan malam! Besok kita akan ke pantai!" Master Makarov mengangkat beernya.

"Ayeee!"

Di saat Fairy tail sedang bersenang-senang, Tiga Wolf Slayer tengah memulai aksinya…..

.

.

.

Hehehe…. :3

Tolong review ya ^^

Aku butuh pendapat :]


	7. Chapter 7

**Dragon Slayer vs Wolf Slayer**

**Disclaimer of Fairy tail is**

**Hiro Mashima**

**Warning : Banyak dialog, Kata tidak baku**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Karakter yang ada dalam cerita :**

**Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Happy, Charle, Makarov, Lisanna, Mira, Elfman, Freed, Bixlow, Evergreen, Laxus, Gajeel, Cana, Juvia, Levy ,Wendy, Charle, Romeo , Bisca, Alzack, Asuka.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ugh~ apa ini tidak aneh Levy-chan?" Lucy bertanya keluar dari tempat ganti baju wanita.

Levy menoleh, matanya berbinar "Lu-chan! Kau sangat manis!" Lucy mengenakan satu set pakaian renang bertali berwarna putih, ia terlihat semakin manis dengan rambutnya yang dikuncir satu kebelakang.

"A-apa ini tidak mecolok?" Lucy masih khawatir dengan penampilannya. Levy menggelengkan kepalanya "Kau sangat sempurna Lu-chan! Ayo kita keluar yang lain sudah menunggu… sekarang pasti mereka sedang berenang!" Levy menarik tangan Lucy berlari menghampiri anggota Fairy tail yang lain.

Fairy tail kini sudah berada di pantai, mereka semua bersenang-senang dan berbaur dengan pengunjung yang lain.

Gray, Natsu dan Gajeel tengah mengadakan contest memakan semangka. "Auu Ahan khuwalah wandel plis! Han Auu huga hetal fafe! *Kau akan kalah Underwear Prince! Dan kau juga Metal Face!" Natsu memasukan potongan besar semangka kedalam mulutnya. Natsu sudah memakan 17 potong semangka.

"Huh? Tidak mungkin Flame-Head!" Gray memotong satu buah semangka lagi dan memakannya. Gray sudah memakan 16 potong semangka.

"Gi Heee! Kalian bocah akan kalah!" Gajeel menampakan cengiran khasnya. Gajeel sudah memakan 17 semangka.

Di saat tiga kontestan tengah asik berlomba menjadi pemenang para pendukung dari anggota Fairy tail lain berteriak menyemangati dan sebagian mengadakan taruhan.

"AYOOO! NATSU-NII!" Romeo menyemangati Natsu sembari bermain pasir bersama Wendy dan Asuka. Tidak jauh dari tempat mereka bermain, Happy sedang membuatkan Charle sebuah istana pasir.

"Yang menjadi pemenang adalah seorang pria sejati!" Elfman berteriak. Tapi tiga kontestan tidak ada yang mendengarkannya.

"Mereka hanya lomba makan semangka… apa yang sejati dari itu?" Eve menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Siapa yang ingin memasang taruhan?" Cana bertanya kepada yang lain "Untuk Natsu?" Master,Lisanna, Laxus, Mira, Alzack dan Erza mengangkat tangan.

"Untuk Gajeel?" Bixlow, Bisca,Freed dan Eve mengangkat tangan.

"Untuk Gray?" Cana mengangkat tangannya sendiri, lalu diikuti oleh Juvia. Cana terenyum menyeringai "Huh? Ini akan bagus…"

"Eh? Kenapa kau senang Cana? Kau bahkan belum menang taruhan" Mira menaikan satu alisnya.

Cana hanya tersenyum penuh arti sambil memegang kartu tarotnya "Kalian lihat saja nanti~"

Lalu levy dan Lucy datang, semua menganga melihat penampilan Lucy. "KAWAIII LUCY!" Semua berteriak bahkan mata Master Makarov berubah menjadi hati, ia sangat bangga memiliki anak asuh yang manis.

Lucy malu dan hanya menunduk, ia melirik kearah tiga kontestan yang asik memakan semangka mereka. Merasa di perhatikan Natsu mengarahkan kepalanya tepat ke Lucy ,matanya membesar mulutnya terbuka lebar membiarkan segala serangga masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Begitu pula Gajeel yang menyadari kehadiran Levy. Semangka yang baru ia masukan kedalam mulutnya keluar lagi, karna ia tidak menutup mulutnya.

"Lu—Huk!" Natsu Lupa jika ia masih mengunyah semangka. Ia tersedak. Lucy panik dan berlari mendekatinya di tepuk pelannya punggung pacar berambut pinknya itu. 'Natsu… Baka…' Batin Lucy.

"Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan ini…." Gajeel pergi menjauh dari arena lomba. Ia tidak bisa terlihat memalukan di depan Levy.

"Te-terima kasih Luce~" Natsu memberikan cengiran Khasnya. Lucy hanya tersenyum tipis.

"YOSH! Sudah 10 menit bukan? Berarti aku pemenangnya!" Gray mengepalkan tangannya ke udara.

"Apa? Kenapa bisa begitu Underwear Prince?" Protes Natsu.

"Itu benar Slamander… kita kalah… Ice-boy ini memakan 23 potong semangka ia memanfaatkan waktu saat kita sibuk dengan yang lain" Gajeel menjelaskan.

"Juvia tahu Gray-sama akan menang!" Juvia mulai mengejar-ngejar Gray yang berusaha menghindar dari pelukannya.

"Hey… Gajeel … maksudmu sibuk dengan yang lain itu… kau memandang Levy yang baru datang ya!" Mira menggoda Gajeel, Sontak wajah lelaki Iron Dragon Slayer dan gadis Script Mage itu memerah.

"Hoaaah~ Mira tebakanmu benar! Lihat mereka!" Bisca menunjuk kearah sepasang muda-mudi yang malu.

"Sekarang aku mengerti mengapa kau senang duluan Cana, karna di saat Natsu dan Gajeel tengah memperhatikan Lucy dan Levy… Gray mengambil kesempatan untuk menjadi pemenang!" Lisanna menjelaskan.

"Kau curang Cana! Kau kan bisa meramal dari kartumu!"

"Hhahaha…. Untuk menang kau bukan hanya butuh keberuntungan… tapi sebuah penglihatan masa depan~"

"Fufufu~ jadi Natsu bagaimana penampilan Lucy? Manis bukan?"

"Tidak!" Jawaban Natsu membuat semuanya kaget, bagaimana tidak? Ia tidak suka Lucy berpenampilan semanis ini? Terlebih lagi Lucy yang sangat kecewa akan jawabannya.

"Oy Flame-Head kau membuat Lucy sedih!" Gray menyadari raut wajah Lucy berubah.

"Memang aku tidak suka!" Natsu mengulangi jawabanya. Erza menjitak kepalanya "Natsu! Hentikan itu! Kau akan membuat Lucy menangis!" yang Lucy inginkan kini, ia ingin mengganti bajunya.

Sahut-sahut dari anggota lain mulai terdengar.

"Natsu kau sungguh tidak jantan membuat seorang wanita sedih!"

"Itu… tidak baik.. Natsu-san…" Wendy menatap Lucy khawatir.

"Natsu… meski kau tidak suka kau tidak seharusnya berkata begitu…" Alzack memberi sedikit nasehat.

"Natsu! Kau jahat pada Lussyyyy!" Happy terbang mendekati Lucy.

"Ck… anak naga itu sungguh bodoh.." Laxus bersimpati dengan Lucy.

"Karna itu dari awal aku sudah tidak menyetujui hubungan mereka, Salamander hanya akan menyusahkan Bunny-Girl!"

"Tidak… tidak mungkin Natsu seperti itu.. ia pasti punya alasan lain…" Levy berharap setelah ini Natsu mempunyai penjelasan.

"Aku memang tidak suka Lucy berpenampilan seperti ini…" Natsu berjalan mendekati Lucy. Lucy hanya menundukan kepala karna kecewa. "…Ini sih terlalu manis…. Akan banyak lelaki yang mengincarnya… Karna itu akan membuatku susah untuk menjaganya… Ugh~ kalian pikir aku tidak menyukainya!" Natsu menaruh beberapa helai rambut pirang Lucy yang menutupi wajahnya ke belakang telinganya.

Lucy mengangkat kepalanya "Jadi… kau menyukainya?" Natsu menyeringai "Tentu saja!" Lucy menghela nafas lega. Ia pikir Natsu akan membencinya karna berpenampilan seperti itu.

"Aww~ Natsu hanya malu bilang kalau ia ingin menjagamu Lu-chan!" Natsu hanya berdecak malu.

"Hihihi… aku rasa Natsu takut Lucy-san diambil lelaki lain, Lucy-san sangat manis sih~" Lisanna mengedipkan matanya kearah Lucy. "A-arigato Lisanna~…"

"Si Natsu itu… bermain-main dengan perasaan perempuan…" Bixlow menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tapi bukan kah itu sangat manis~" Mira memeluk Erza yang berada di sampingnya sangat erat karna tidak sanggup menerima sendiri adegan manis yang berada didepannya.

"Siapa sangka otak si bodoh itu berkembang setelah ia mempunya pacar?" Cana meneguk menimunnya.

Tiba-tiba Gray melompat di hadapan Natsu "Itu omongan terbodoh yang pernah aku dengar Flame-Head!"

"Apa kau bilang Underwear Prince!" Pertarungan diantara Fire Dragon Slayer dan Ice Mage pun kembali di mulai.

Hari ini Fairy tail menghabiskan waktu seharian bersenang-senang di pantai. Mereka melakukan banyak kegiatan dan permainan.

Wendy , Asuka, Romeo, Charle dan Happy membuat istana pasir bersama. Erza dan Mira melawan Freed dan Bixlow dalam olahraga Voli. Master Makarov, Laxus dan Cana hanya meminum beer mereka masing-masing, sesekali memperhatikan anggota guild yang lain. Gray dan Natsu masih saja bertarung. Juvia tidak pernah melepas pandangannya dari Gray. Gajeel tertidur di salah satu pohon kelapa yang dekat dengan yang lainnya menggelar tikar mereka. Elfman, Eve, Alzack dan Bisca sedang asiik berbincang-bincang. Yang berada paling jauh dari semunya adalah Lucy , Levy dan Lisanna yang mencari kerang di pinggir pantai.

"Heey! Heyy! Lucy-san! Levy! Lihat apa yang aku temukan!" Lisanna memanggil mereka berdua. "Apa itu Lis?" Levy datang ikut berjongkok di sampingnya. "Ini…" Lisanna menunjukan ikan kecil berwarna orange bergaris putih yang berada di antara karang berair yang jauh dari air laut *ikan nemo.

"Waaaah! Lucunya! Hihihi… " Lucy menatap hewan lucu itu. "Bagus Lis! Kau menemukan ikan yang cantik~" Levy memandang ikan kecil yang berenang bebas itu. Lisanna hanya tertawa kecil.

"Hmm…. Tapi…" Lucy menggosok dagunya. "Ada apa Lucy-san?"

"Sepertinya ia terperangkap di karang ini…. Apa sebaiknya kita memindahkannya?"

"Hum! Ayo Lu-chan kita pindahkan!" Levy mengangkat ikan kecil itu dan berlari ke air laut sebelum air yang berada di tangannya habis karna mengalir dari celah jarinya.

Ikan kecil itu berenang menjauh ke tengah laut. "Aku rasa ia akan mencari keluarganya…" Lisanna menatap lurus kearah laut. "Yup! Semoga ia kembali kepada keluarganya" Levy menambahkan.

Di saat Lisanna dan Levy berbincang-bincang berdua, Lucy memandang kearah sebuah karang besar yang jauh tapi cukup untuk dapat melihat karang itu. Lucy memincingkan matanya ia seperti melihat seseorang yang berdiri di atas karang itu. Orang itu… memakai jubah hitam…. Berambut putih….

Deg

Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan mimpinya, orang itu… rambut putih… Wolf Slayer….

Lucy mengedipkan mata dan menggosoknya ketika ia membuka mata, sosok itu hilang. Lucy mengurut sudut kepalnya 'Apa yang terjadi padaku….' Pikirnya.

"Lucy!" Levy dan Lisanna berlari kearahnya. "Apa yang kau lihat Lucy-san?" Lisanna bertanya. "Ti-tidak ada…" Lucy mencoba berbohong. Levy menyerngitkan dahinya "Kau tidak dapat berbohong Lu-chan…."

Lucy menghela nafas "Baiklah… aku akan menceritakan semua kepada kalian… tapi janji jangan beritahu siapa-siapa!" Lucy mempertegas nadanya. Levy dan Lisanna mengangguk.

Mereka mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman. Lucy menceritakan semua dari awal mimpinya hingga ia melihat sosok itu di atas karang besar.

"Tidak… mungkin…" Levy menutup mulutnya. "Apa itu benar Lu-chan?" Lucy mengangguk.

"Jadi… Wolf Slayer itu masih ada? Di pulau ini? "Lisanna bertanya tidak percaya.

"Awalnya aku juga tidak percaya… tapi… aku selalu melihat sosok itu.." Lucy membenamkan kepalanya di antara lengannya.

"Apa kau tidak memberitahu Nat—" Lucy membekap mulut Levy ketika Natsu berlari kearah mereka. "Hey kalian! Master menyuruh kita untuk kembali !" Natsu memberitahu , Lucy bercerita kepada Lisanna dan Levy cukup seharian, pantas sekarang sudah sore.

"O-okay!" Lucy menjawab masih menutup mulut sahabatnya. Natsu menatap Lucy curiga "Ada yang kalian sembunyikan…?"

"Ti-tidak! Kau kembalilah Natsu! Kita akan menyusul kalian !" Lisanna mendorong Natsu pergi menjauh.

Natsu mengangkat bahunya sebelum kembali ke anggota yang lain. Lucy membuka bekapannya "Jangan beritahu dia Levy-chan… kau tahu apa yang akan di lakukan Natsu jika ia tahu soal ini kan?"

"Baiklah Lu-chan… " Levy berdiri dari tempatnya duduk "Ayo kita ganti baju dulu dan menyusul yang lain!"

Anggota Fairy tail mengemas kembali perlengkapannya dan mengganti pakaian renang mereka bersiap untuk kembali ke resort.

**Dari kejauhan tiga orang memperhatikan mereka…**

"Apa kita bergerak sekarang? " Sho bertanya. "Tidak… tunggu sebentar lagi…" Itou menjawab.

"Oh~ Ayolah! Aku sudah tidak sabar!" Protes Yosei .

"Sebentar lagi…. Aku hanya ada urusan dengan lelaki berambut pink itu."

"Apa? Kita tidak akan melawan semuanya?"

Itou menggelengkan kepala "Tidak… hanya lelaki itu…"

.

.

Sebagian anggota Fairy tail sudah kembali duluan, tinggalah Natsu yang menunggu Lucy, Lisanna dan Levy yang masih mengganti baju mereka karna mereka datang terakhir. Pantai kini sudah sepi karna hari semakin sore.

Akhirnya ketiga gadis pun keluar "Ne Natsu… Gome… menunggu lama…" Lucy meminta maaf. "Nah… tidak apa…" Natsu tersenyum lembut mengacak rambutnya.

"Sebaiknya kita duluan ya Lu-chan!" Levy berlari meninggalkan mereka "Bye Lucy-san!" Lisanna berlari mengikuti Levy.

"Oy—" Lucy ingin mengejar mereka tapi tertahan oleh tangan Natsu. "Kau tidak ingin berdua dengan ku, Huh?" Natsu menatap Lucy dengan puppy-eyes nya.

'Ugh~ tatapan itu…' Lucy tersenyum manis "tentu saja ingin… Baka Natsu!" ia mencubit pipi Natsu.

Mereka pun berjalan bergandengan. Natsu dan Lucy melewati jalan yang berbeda, jalan pintas menuju resort. Di kanan dan kiri jalan, pepohonan tumbuh tinggi dan rindang. Jalan yang melewati sangat sepi atau memang hanya mereka berdua yang melewati jalan itu.

"Ne… Natsu… " Lucy menolehkan kepalanya "Ya? Ya? Luce?" Natsu tersenyum. "Bagaimana jika ada seseorang yang membawaku pergi … apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Natu menyerngitkan dahi mendengar pertanyaan Lucy.

"Apa? Siapa yang ingin membawamu pergi? Aku akan membakar mereka sekarang juga!" Tangan Natsu sudah mengeluarkan semburat api. Lucy tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Natsu, wajahnaya sangat serius "Tidak… Bodoh… aku hanya bertanya… jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan menghajar mereka! Bahkan jika menyelamatkanmu…." Natsu menaruh kedua tangannya pada pundak Lucy, menuntun tubuhnya untuk menghadapnya penuh. "… aku harus menyerahkan nyawaku sekalipun…." Lucy tersentak mendengar jawaban Natsu, ia terharu.

"Oh~ benarkah pinky?" Suara seorang lelaki dari atas pohon.

Natsu menarik Lucy kebelakangnya "Siapa itu?" Natsu melontarkan apinya kearah sumber suara.

Orang itu menghindar dari serangan Natsu, membuatnya terlihat. Seorang lelaki berambut biru. 'Sial! Kenapa aku tidak mencium keberadaannya dari awal!' pikir Natsu.

"_Karyuu no hokouu_!" Natsu melontarkan serangannya lagi, tapi kini sebuah perisai tanah muncul dari belakang menahan apinya yang mengarah ke lelaki berambut biru didepannya. Natsu membalikan badannya, seorang lelaki lain berambut hitam "Hoo… Dragon Slayer… kami hanya ingin gadis itu…" Kata lelaki itu berjalan mendekat.

Lucy mempererat genggamannya pada pundak Natsu. "Apa yang kau inginkan dari Luce?"

"Hey… Lelaki rambut pink … serahkan gadis itu padaku…" Seorang lelaki lain keluar dari balik pohon, ramutnya putih. Mata Lucy membesar melihat sosok di depannya ia kenal lelaki itu.

"Kau..!" Lucy menunjuk kearah lelaki berambut putih itu. "Lucy… sudah kubilang aku tidak akan membiarkanmu keluar dari pulau ini…"

Natsu menatap mereka bingung "Kau mengenalnya Luce?" Natsu bertanya.

Lucy kembali bersembunyi dibelakang Natsu "Dia… dia… yang mengangguku Natsu… ia menyuruhku untuk tinggal bersamanya…" jawab Lucy suaranya kini bergetar, ia takut.

Natsu yang mendengar penjelasan Lucy kini seluruh tubuhnya berapi. "Kalian! untuk apa kalian bicara seperti itu!" Natsu berlari kearah lelaki berambut putih itu mencoba meninjunya beberapa kali, tapi semuanya dapat ia hindari dengan mudah. Lelaki itu menendang perutnya, membuatnya menghantam pepohonan dengan keras.

"NATSU!" Teriak Lucy,Ia berlari kearahnya. "Hey… pingky.. kau bahkan tidak tahu siapa kami… kami seorang Wolf Slayer…"

Natsu kembali bangkit "Aku tidak peduli siapa kalian! tidak akan kuserahkan Luce pada kalian!" Natsu berlari kearah lelaki berambut putih itu"Hiyaaaaah!" Ia mengeluarkan tinju apinya. Itou menahan serangannya dengan lengannya, ia menendang perut dan menyikut belakang leher Natsu dengan keras membuat ia terjatuh ke tanah.

Sho dan Yosei menghampiri Itou. "Serius? Bahkan Itou belum mengeluarkan kekuatan elementnya? Cih … Dragon Slayer sungguh lemah!" Sho mengeluarkan serangan anginnya. Menyayat kulit Fire Dragon Slayer itu. "Akkh!" Natsu berteriak sakit.

"NATSU! KALIAN HENTIKAN!" Lucy berdiri di hadapan Natsu membentangkan kedua tangannya, pipinya kini basah karna air matanya yang mengalir.

"Minggir Luce! ini urusanku!" Natsu mencoba kembali berdiri. Darah sudah mengalir di pelipisnya, kakinya bergetar karna sakit. "Tapi… Nat—"

"—Tidak Luce! mundur!" Apinya telah menyelimuti tubuhnya. Yosei maju berdiri di depan Sho dan Itou. "Kalau begitu.. lawan aku anak naga!" Tangan Yosei meninju tanah, membuat retakan di sekelilingnya. Natsu melompat menghindari serangannya, tapi dari atas Sho sudah menunggunya untuk melakukan itu, ia menendang Natsu dengan ujung kakinya. Tubuh Natsu terhempas menghantam pohon kembali.

Lucy menutup mulutnya menahan tangisnya, ia tidak bisa melihat Natsu menderita seperti itu. "Kalian *batuk* ini bukan apa -*batuk* apa!" Natsu menghapus darah yang keluar dari ujung bibirnya.

Itou berjalan mendekati Natsu yang sudah lemas dan kehabisan tenaga. Diangkatnya Natsu keatas, mengenggam erat pada lehernya. "Huh? Kau ingin mati?" Lucy melihat situasi yang ada, ia bisa melakukan sesuatu agar mereka melepaskan Natsu.

"Baiklah!" Lucy berteriak, membuat semua yang berada di sana memberikan perhatiannya "A-aku akan ikut de-dengan mu…" Lucy berbicara dalam tangisnya. "Lu-Luce… Ja-jangan…."

"Hoo~ pilihan bagus gadis pirang! Ayo ikut denganku!" Sho mengulurkan tangannya tersenyum lebar. Lucy menepas tangannya "Tapi… dengan satu syarat!"

"Apa itu ?"

"Lepaskan dia!" Lucy menunjuk kearah Natsu yang mulai kehabisan nafas karna Itou mencengkram lehernya.

"Lelaki ini? Huh? Baiklah…." Itou melepaskan Natsu ke tanah "…Aku juga sudah tidak ada urusan dengannya.."

Itou berjalan menghampiri Lucy, Sho dan Yosei mengikuti. Tiba-tiba cahaya muncul diantara mereka "Selamat tinggal pinky!" dengan itu mereka menghilang.

"Lu-Luce ja-jangan! Luce!"

**Anggota Fairy tail….**

"Hmm… kemana Natsu dan Lucy ini sudah malam…." Mira khawatir akan kedua Nakamanya itu. Mereka kini tengah berkumpul di kamar para lelaki.

"Mereka pasti kembali Mira-nee~ kau lupa Lucy-san bersama dengan Natsu… Natsu pasti akan melawan jika ada yang mengganggu mereka" Lisanna mencoba menenangkan kakak perempuannya.

"Itu benar tapi…." Mira masih cemas. "Mira… Lisanna benar… itu Natsu… apa yang mungkin terjadi pada mereka?" Cana menambahkan.

Mira tampak berpikir "Ya… kau benar…" ia tersenyum tipis.

Tiba-tiba Gajeel, Wendy dan Laxus berdiri membuat semua mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Mereka seperti mengendus, lalu pintu kamar terbuka. Semua terkejut dan shock, seseorang masuk dengan penuh darah.

"…" Gajeel menangkap Natsu sebelum ia menyentuh lantai. Semuanya masih dalam posisi mereka tidak bergerak, mereka seperti shock dengan apa yang melihat lihat.

"Apa kalian akan berdiam saja!" Gajeel berteriak menyadarkan mereka semua.

"Baiklah semua! Wendy bisa kau tolong Natsu!" Wendy mengangguk kearah Master Makarov. "Mira! Lisanna! Ambil air dan lap untuk membersihkan darahnya!"

Makarov memandang anak asuhnya yang lain "Yang lain tolong pindah kekamar para gadis dahulu!" dengan begitu mereka semua beranjak pergi, yang tinggal di sana hanya Master, Wendy , Happy, Charle, Lisanna,Gray, Erza, Mira dan Levy.

Tangan Wendy yang mengeluarkan cahaya hijau berada pada perut Natsu. "Ji-chan…." Natsu memanggilnya lirih. "Apa yang terjadi padamu , nak?" Master Makarov menatap Natsu sedih.

"Natsu…" Happy memeluk leher Natsu, ia menangis untuk sahabatnya.

"Mereka…. Wolf… Slayer…. Lucy…."

"Wolf Slayer?"

"Wolf Slayer? Lu-chan? Apa yang mereka lakukan pada Lu-chan!" Levy bertanya air matanya sudah mengalir.

"Natsu.. di mana Lucy?" Erza menambahkan. "Me-mereka menangkapnya…"

"APA?"

"Apa yang mereka inginkan dari Lucy?" Gray berpikir sembari menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Semua itu benar… mimpi yang Lucy-san ceritakan pada kita…." Lisanna mengingat kembali semua yang di ceritakan Lucy.

"Mimpi? Mimpi apa ?"

Lisanna dan Levy menceritakn kembali mimpi Lucy "Kenapa Lucy tidak bercerita tentang ini dari awal…" Erza mengepal kedua tangannya erat.

"Ia tidak ingin membuat khawatir siapapun… terlebih lagi ia belum tahu mimpi itu benar atau tidak… sekarang… semua terbukti bahwa ia sedang diincar…"

"Berarti semua yang dikatakan buku itu benar… buku yang kau jelaskan mengenai Wolf Slayer…"

"Tapi harusnya mereka sudah tidak ada!" Gray berteriak tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar "Gray…apa kau lupa umur mereka panjang…."

"Tsk!" Gray berdecak kesal. "Wolf Slayer yang membawa Lucy … ia pasti pemimpinnya…. Dan itu Wolf Slayer yang terkuat, bukan?" Levy mengangguk membenarkan pernyataan Gray.

"Pantas Natsu-san.. jadi begini…." Wendy terus berusaha memulihkan Natsu kembali.

"Wendy … Gome… merepotkan…" Wendy menggeleng kepalanya "Tidak apa Natsu-san…."

"Kita harus cepat menolong Lucy ,Master!" Mira kini sangat khawatir dengan nakamanya itu. "Sebelum itu… kita harus mencari tahu tempat perkumpulan Wolf Slayer itu…." Master Makarov menjawab.

"Dan… kita belum tahu kekuatan mereka…" Erza mengalihkan pandangannya ke Natsu "Natsu… kau tahu kekuatan mereka?"

"Yang dua… menggunakan element angin dan tanah… dan satu lagi…" Natsu mengepal kedua tangannya erat ".. dia bahkan belum menggunakan elementnya sama sekali…"

"Itu pasti pemimpinnya… kita harus mencari tahu kekuatan pemimpin mereka… dua serigala yang lain sudah kita ketahui…" Charle berkacak pinggang, yang lain mengangguk setuju.

Natsu menatap lurus keluar jendela, di pandangnya bulan yang terang. "Luce… tunggu aku…."

.

.

.

**Sementara itu Lucy….**

Lucy membuka matanya perlahan, yang ia ingat tadi hanya cahaya terang. 'Natsu… apa dia baik-baik saja…?' pikir Lucy.

"Hooo~ Hime! Kau sudah sadar!" Sho menghampiri Lucy yang tertidur di atas kasur.

"Di mana aku?" Lucy bertanya menggerakan bola matanya kesegala arah, tempat yang bagus.

"Kau berada di Okami castle Hime!" Yosei muncul di sisi tempat tidur lainnya

"Huh? Apa yang mau kalian lakukan padaku?" Lucy bertanya dan melihat baju yang ia kenakan, baju pengantin? "Apa yang aku lakukan dengan baju ini!"

"Hoaaaa~ Relax Hime! Kami tidak akan melakukan apa-apa padamu!" Sho menjawab.

"Kami memang tidak~ tapi dia…." Yosei cekikikan menunjuk kearah Itou yang menghampiri mereka. Dia membawa sebuah Kristal.

"Tiga hari lagi Lucy…" Itou tersenyum lembut kearahnya. Lucy menyerngitkan dahinya "Apa?"

"Kau dan aku menikah…"

.

.

.

Maaf ?aneh ya?…. :O

Gome! X(


	8. Chapter 8

**Dragon Slayer vs Wolf Slayer**

**Disclaimer of Fairy tail is**

**Hiro Mashima**

**Warning : Banyak dialog, Kata tidak baku**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yang sering muncul di chap-chap selanjutnya mungkin hanya beberapa karakter. Seperti karakter yang sering keluar dalam animenya. **

**Hmm… saya menentukan Natsu, Gray, Erza ,Happy, Master, Laxus, Gajeel, Mira,Wendy, Levy.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Awal perjalanan**

**(Lucy Pov)**

"Hime! Hime! Jangan lari!" Sho dan Yosei berteriak mengejarku! Akh! Ada apa dengan mereka ? seharian mereka mengejarku! Tentu saja aku berlari, aku di suruh mengenakan pakainan menjijikan itu! Yah… bukan menjijikan sih… tapi hello! Itu baju pengantin! Aku tidak ingin memakainya !

Setelah Itou memberitahuku, kalau ia dan aku akan menikah, aku sangat shock! maksudku.. Ugh~ kenapa nasibku sesial ini ! aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya, dan terlebih lagi aku menikahi lelaki yang tidak aku cintai sama sekali… Aku ingin Natsu datang dan menyelamatkanku…!

Natsu… aku takut…. Jika kau tahu itu… sangat takut… dalam waktu tiga— tidak… ini sudah tinggal dua hari lagi… aku takut tidak akan bertemu denganmu lagi…. karna Itou bilang dia akan membawaku ke suatu tempat yang jauh di suatu tempat, itu adalah pusat perkumpulan Wolf Slayer.

Aku memeluk tubuh mungilku di sudut ruangan ketika Sho dan Yosei datang "Hime! Kau tahu kami Wolf Slayer bukan? Penciuman kami sangat tajam!" Sho terseyum lebar.

"Cih.." Aku hanya berdecak kesal karna tempat persembunyianku di temukan. "Hime, ayo … kau harus mandi… kau tidak mandi dari kemaren saat kita membawamu kemari…." Yosei menarik tanganku. Serius? Apa bauku sangat menyengat?

Aku memanyunkan bibirku."Hihihi…. Baumu tidak aneh Hime… hanya saja kau harus terlihat bersih, sebelum Itou datang…" Sho tertawa kecil, apa ia membaca pikiranku?

"Hmm… soal itu… kemana Itou?"

Mereka berdua cekikikan saling bertatapan satu sama lain "Hoo~ Apa Hime merindukan Itou?"

"Apa? Tidak! Ugh! Kalian ini!" Merindukan Itou? Huh! Tidak pernah terlintas sedikit pun dalam benakku.

Aku berjalan menjauh dari dua makhluk yang masih terus cekikikan dan masuk kedalam ruangan yang aku tempati dari pertama kali aku datang ke Okami Castle ini. Hmm… Castle ini sangat luas, bahkan terlalu luas! Aku bisa tersesat jika aku pergi sendiri ! Castle ini memiliki tiga lantai… dan saat ini aku berada di lantai teratas, aku ingin keluar dari sini… tapi itu tidak mungkin, mereka Wolf Slayer… mereka sangat kuat… Aku harap Nakamaku datang dan menyelamatkankku…

Natsu…. Kumohon… bawa aku pergi dari sini….

.

.

.

**(Normal Pov)**

"Jadi bagaimana kita bisa membawa Lucy kembali?" Erza menggosok dagunya."Bahkan kita tidak tahu di mana tempat Wolf Slayer itu" Erza menatap yang lainnya. Semua Anggota Fairy tail kini tengah berkumpul kembali di kamar para lelaki.

"Lu-chan yang malang… ia pasti sangat ketakutan…" Levy membenamkan kepalanya pada lengannya, menahan tangis khawatir akan sahabatnya.

Mira mengelus pelan punggung gadis Script Mage di sampingnya "Jadi Master… apa yang harus kita lakukan… ? Natsu juga belum pulih…" ia melirik kearah Fire Dragon Slayer yang tertidur pulas. "Hmm…. Kita akan menunggunya untuk ba—"

"Aku tidak apa.. ayo kita cari Luce" Natsu mencoba bangkit dari tempat ia berbaring, tapi kakinya tidak kuat menahan berat tubuhnya. "Natsu!" Happy terbang di atas Natsu mengangkat kerah bajunya, menahan agar ia tidak terjatuh ke lantai.

"Oy Flmae-Head jangan paksakan dirimu!" Gray menopang lengannya. "Tsk!" Natsu berdecak kesal menepas tangan Gray. "Kenapa aku tidak mencium keberadaan mereka dari awal! Ini semua salahku!" Natsu berteriak. "Luce pasti ketakutan sekarang! "

"Natsu-san… aku rasa ini bukan salah siapa-siapa…. Kau bercerita kalau Lucy-san yang menyerahkan diri sendiri kepada mereka, bukan?" Natsu mengangguk pelan membenarkan pernyataan Wendy "Aku yakin.. Lucy-san tidak ingin melihatmu menderita dan kesakitan… jadi ia mencoba menyelamatkanmu.. ia benar-benar menyayangimu Natsu-san…"

"Wendy benar Natsu…" Lisanna menepuk punggungnya "Apa yang Lucy-san katakan jika melihat kau menyalahkan dirimu sendiri atas keputusan yang ia ambil …"

"Tapi Luce tak perlu melakukan itu! Ini… ini… tetap salahku!" Natsu masih terus menyalahkan dirinya.

"Natsu!" Master Makarov berteriak, membuat semua menoleh kearahnya wajahnya sangat serius "Bukan hanya kau yang merasa khawatir! Bukan hanya kau yang merasa takut kehilangan! Bukan hanya kau yang merasa tidak bisa menjaga dan melindungi Nakama sendiri! Tapi… kami juga nak… jangan jadikan itu membuatmu menjadi orang yang lemah… dan menyalahkan semua keadaan yang ada… tidak ada satupun yang ingin ini terjadi…"

Master Makarov mengankat tangannya memberi tanda Fairy tail "Kita adalah keluarga… kita akan membawa Lucy kembali!" Makarov berteriak.

"Aye!" Semua menjawab mengepalkan tangan keudara kecuali Natsu. Ia hanya terdiammenunduk tak bergerak "Terima kasih…. Aku lupa ini Fairy tail…" Natsu mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum lebar, tapi kesedihan masih terlihat di wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba Romeo berlari ke dalam kamar di mana semua anggota Fairy tail berkumpul "Semuanya! Ikut aku!" teriaknya.

Semuanya berlari keluar resort mengkikuti Romeo. Saat mereka di luar mata mereka membesar, mereka mengenal sosok di depan mereka. Nenek yang memakai jubah itu…. Natsu tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya, ia mendekati Nenek itu ,api sudah menyelimuti tubuhnya "Nenek! Kembalikan Luce padaku!"

Nenek itu melepas penutup kepalanya "Aku sudah tahu kau akan berkata begitu…" Ia menjawab dengan tenang. "Kalau begitu kembalikan Lu—!"

"—Natsu! Hentikan! Biarkan ia berbicara dulu!" Master Makarov memerintahkan Natsu untuk menjauh dari hadapan Nenek itu. Natsu berdecak kesal dan menuruti perintahnya.

Master Makarov berjalan kedepan "Kenapa kau bisa tahu itu semua…?" Nenek itu melirik kearah Natsu "Bukankah aku sudah memberitahumu itu akan terjadi? Kenapa kau dari awal tidak percaya…."

Natsu menatap nanar Nenek itu "Kau—!" Erza menahan tangannya yang ingin memukul tepat ke wajah Nenek yang berada di depannya.

"Kenapa kau menginginkan nakama kami dengan Wolf Slayer itu bersama? Apa yang ingin ia lakukan dengan Lucy?" Erza bertanya.

"Lucy… nama gadis pirang itu…. " Ia mengeluarkan kartu tarotnya "… tentu saja untuk keabadian…."

"Apa yang kau maksud sih, Nenek?" Gray berteriak, ia sudah hilang kesabaran.

"Lelaki Wolf Slayer itu telah menunggu lama gadis pirang ini… waktunya singkat sebelum malam purnama…." Nenek itu membalik kartunya " .. jika terlambat ia tidak akan bisa lagi kembali hidup melewati masa kematiannya… gadis itu penyelamat jiwanya…"

"Huh? Lalu? Itu masih belum menjawab pertanyaanku…"

"Keabadian… bukan berarti hanya umur panjang… tapi generasi penerus… sudah pasti kalian tahu apa yang akan di lakukan lelaki Wolf Slayer itu kan…?"

Semuanya menampakan ekspresi kaget. "APA?!" Mereka semua berteriak. Hanya satu orang yang masih bingung.

"Apa? Apa? Apa yang ingin lelaki itu lakukan pada Luce?!" Natsu mengacak-ngacak rambut pinknya "Jangan menggunakan kalimat yang sulit! Akh!"

"Geez, Natsu!"Gray menjitaknya. "Apa maumu Underwear Prince!"

"Bodoh kau Salamander!"

"Apa sih?"

"Natsu…." Mira mendekatinya dan membisikan sesuatu ketelinganya. perkataan Mira membuat wajahnya memerah karna malu juga marah. "Lelaki SIALAN! Berani menyentuh Lucy sehelai rambut saja ku bakar dia! Aku saja tidak pernah berpikir untuk … yah… melakukan 'itu' dengannya…" Natsu menundukan kepalanya malu.

"Apa lelaki berambut pink sebodoh ini?" Nenek itu menunjuk kearah Natsu, yang lain mengangguk setuju menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Hey!" Protes Natsu. "Okeh… jadi itu tujuan lelaki Wolf Slayer itu… Um… Nek , bagaimana caranya kita untuk menyelamatkannya?" Levy mendekati Nenek itu.

"Tidak ada… mereka sangat kuat… kalian akan kalah…."

"Huh? Apa kita di rendahkan?" Laxus mendengus. "Jika kalian menganggap begitu" Nenek itu mengangkat bahunya.

"APA? NENEK! AKU HARUS MENYELAMATKAN LUCY! JANGAN BERMAIN-MAIN DENGANKU!" Natsu kembali berteriak.

"Apa aku terlihat main-main? Aku bisa melihat masa depan … dan di sana… dalam penglihatanku kau akan mati…" Nenek itu menunjukan kartu tarot yang menandakan kematiannya sudah dekat. "Apa kau masih ingin menyelamatkan gadis pirang itu?"

Anggota Fairy tail yang lain kini hanya menatap Natsu, ia terlihat berpikir. Natsu menghela nafas dalam "Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membawanya pulang…. Meski nyawaku yang menjadi taruhannya…" wajahnya serius. Semuanya kaget akan jawaban Natsu. Ia sungguh berani, semuanya kagum dengannya.

Nenek itu tersenyum kecil "Aku sudah memperingatkanmu lelaki rambut pink…" ia berjalan mendekati Natsu "Kalau kau ingin menyelamatkan gadis itu… kau hanya punya waktu dua hari… jika lewat dari itu… gadis itu bukan milikmu lagi…"

"Nenek… kau tahu bagaimana caranya kami kesana?" Master bertanya. "Baiklah… tapi semua resiko yang ada… kalian tanggung sendiri…" Nenek itu menghadap anggota Fairy tail. Ia menunjuk kebeberapa anggota. Natsu (plus Happy), Gray, Erza,Wendy, Gajeel, Mira, Laxus, Levy dan Master Makarov.

"Yang tidak aku tunjuk… sebaiknya kalian masuk kembali kedalam …." Mereka melirik kearah Master Makarov, ia mengangguk tanda menyetujui Nenek itu. Mereka balas mengangguk kecil dan masuk kembali ke dalam resort. Tapi tidak untuk si kucing putih.

"Wendy tak mungkin ikut tanpa aku!" Charle memaksa untuk ikut.

"Charle…" Wendy mendekatinya "Aku tidak apa… aku janji… aku akan kembali dengan selamat dan membawa Lucy-san kembali…" ia meyakinkan Charle.

Charle terlihat berpikir sebelum mengahadap Happy "Kucing jantan! Kutitip Wendy padamu!" Setelah itu ia masuk kedalam.

"Char-Charle mempercayakan Wendy padaku? Senangnya~" Happy terbang mendekati Wendy, Wendy hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah… Perjalanan ini akan sulit… kalian akan pergi ke tempat perkumpulan Wolf Slayer yaitu Okami Castle, wilayah mereka dijaga oleh banyak sihir, perangkap bahkan monster…" Nenek itu memberi tanda agar mereka mengikutinya.

Mereka masuk kedalam hutan lebat di belakang resort, jauh kepedalaman. "Ugh~ Natsu apakah kita masih jauh?" Happy mengistirahatkan sayapnya di kepala Natsu. "Entahlah Happy… Oy! Nenek! Apa kita masih jauh?" Natsu memperbesar suaranya karna si Nenek berada pada barisan paling depan dan ia di paling belakang.

Nenek itu terlihat celingak-celinguk, ia seperti tidak tahu arah "Gi hee~ sepertinya kau lupa jalan Huh? Wanita tua?" Gajeel menampakan cengiran mengejek.

"Diam kau lelaki pemakan besi… aku sedang bertanya…" Ia seperti berbicara tapi … mereka tidak melihat ia berbicara dengan siapa.

"Wanita tua ini sudah gila master…." Gajeel menghadap Master Makarov. "Gajeel… jaga sikapmu…"

"Tapi Master…. Muka besi benar… lihat dia, apa yang dia lakukan?" Gray menunjuk kearah Nenek itu.

"Hoaaaa!" Natsu berteriak. Semua menoleh kearahnya.

"Natsu? Ada apa?" Mira bertanya. "Nenek itu… berbicara dengan…." Natsu menunjuk keatas, sepertinya makhluk yang ia lihat sangat tinggi.

"Huh? Kau melihat apa Natsu?" Erza memandang apa yang dilihatnya. "Kalian tidak melihatnya?!" semua menggelengkan kepala. "Nenek! Kenapa yang lain tidak bisa melihat naga itu!"

"Naga?"

"Jangan mengada-ngada anak Naga, semua Naga sudah menghilang…" Laxus mendengus. "Tidak benar! Itu Naga!"

"Apa itu benar Natsu?" Levy bertanya untuk memastikan. Natsu mengangguk yakin.

"Huh?" Nenek itu berbalik menghadap mereka semua "Kau bisa melihatnya lelaki rambut pink?" Natsu mengangguk.

"Tunggu! Tunggu! Sebenarnya apa yang kalian lihat?" Gray mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

"Aku sudah bilang Underwear Prince ! itu Naga!"

"Naga? Kau melihatnya Natsu-san? Kenapa kami tidak?" Wendy masih mencoba memperhatikan kedepan.

"Kenapa si Salamander yang bodoh ini bisa melihat makhluk itu… wanita tua?"

"Ini… Naga terakhir yang ada… ia Naga air… aku yang memberikannya sihir agar tidak terlihat dan mengubah perlahan baunya… agar Daragon Slayer seperti kalian tidak dapat menciumnya.. juga para Wolf Slayer…"

"Itu belum menjawab pertanyaanku wanita tua… kenapa si bodoh ini bisa melihatnya?"

"Berhenti memanggilku bodoh! Muka besi!" Natsu meninjunya. "Dasar kau !" Gajeel membalasnya.

"Kalian! hentikan! " Master Makarov berteriak "Apa yang di lakukan naga ini di sini Nenek… maksudku… pulau tempat Wolf Slayer?"

"Naga ini salah satu … tahanan para Wolf Slayer…"

"Apa!"

" Kenapa mereka sejahat itu?" Wendy merasa kasihan pada naga itu. "Naga dan Dragon Slayer adalah musuh terbesar Wolf Slayer karna sifat dan kekuatan mereka semua berbanding terbalik dengan kalian… mungkin Naga ini sudah ada di sini dan menjadi tahanan mereka sebelum semua naga menghilang…."

"Jadi… maksudmu… setelah para Wolf Slayer itu pergi… Naga ini sendirian… dan terkurung dalam tahanan…?" Levy mencoba mengerti apa yang di katakan Nenek itu.

"Ya… aku menemukannya di sebuah kurungan bawah tanah Okami castle saat aku sedang berkeliling pulau ini… entah sudah berapa lama ia di sana… karna ia Naga air… ia tidak berkutik bila berada di darat…"

"Okeh… Umm… maaf, Nek… tapi itu belum menjawab kenapa Natsu bisa melihat makhluk itu…" Mira mengacungkan tangannya.

"Kau serius bisa melihatnya Natsu?" Happy terbang mengelilinginya "Tentu! Naga yang besar dan berwarna biru! Tubuhnya bersisik! Naga yang bagus!"

"Jadi… sihirku tidak bekerja padamu lelaki rambut pink— Huh?" Nenek itu kembali menghadap naga tak terlihat itu.

"Ada apa nek?"

"Naga itu … seperti menyuruh kita naik kepunggungnya…" Natsu menyerngitkan dahi.

"Naga ini ingin mengantar kita…" Nenek itu memberitahu.

"APA!"

"Kita akan menaiki seekor naga!"

"Bagaimana cara kita menaikinya?"

"Aku akan menghilangkan sihirku… tapi itu… akan membuat bau naga ini dapat tercium kembali…"Nenek itu mengangkat tangannya yang bersinar mengarahkannya kedepan. Setelah itu sosok naga besar berwarna biru muncul di depan mereka semua.

"I..Ini… Na-Naga yang kalian maksud…" Levy menatap makhluk besar itu.

"Kau benar wanita tua… Baunya sudah mulai tercium…" Gajeel mengendus.

"Sudah kukatakan pada kalian aku tidak berbohong!" Natsu senang karna ia menemukan seekor naga.

"Naga yang cantik…" Mira menatap kagum naga itu.

"Terima kasih…" Naga itu berbicara. "Kau bisa bicara?"

"Tentu saja… Namaku Shappire (*Uoooo Author numpang eksiis sepertinya -_-")… aku tahu kalian seorang Dragon Slayer…" Naga itu menatap Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy dan Laxus. "Kau pasti Natsu… Anak dari Igneel… kau Gajeel anak dari Metalicana… dan Kau Wendy anak dari Gradine…"

Mereka bertiga kaget , kenapa ia bisa tahu mengenai Naga mereka. "Ka-Kau tahu mereka? Apa kau tahu dimana mereka?"

"Mereka semua… pergi kesuatu tempat yang bernama 'Dragon land'.."

"Kenapa mereka meninggalkan kami…" Raut wajah Wendy berubah sedih, Levy dan Mira mengelus punggung kecilnya.

"Tidak… mereka tidak ingin meninggalkan kalian tapi para Wolf Slayer itu… mereka ingin memusnahkan semua Naga… agar tidak ada lagi keturunan Dragon Slayer…"

"Kenapa mereka melakukan itu! Apa itu sebabnya kau di tahan?" Natsu berteriak. Shappire manganguk. "Naga dan Serigala… Dragon Slayer dan Wolf Slayer…. Dari dulu memang tidak pernah akur… Dulunya pulau ini adalan salah satu pulau yang di huni Naga dan Dragon Slayer… tapi semua berubah ketika pemimpin Wolf Slayer yang menangkap gadis pirang teman kalian itu…"

"Lucy?"

"Ya… gadis itu… lelaki itu ingin mengambil alih pulau ini… dan membalikan keadaan mereka… Naga dan Serigala mempunyai kekuatan seimbang.. dan pemimpin mereka tidak suka itu… jadi ia mengurung beberapa Naga pada sebuah Kristal… Aku Naga terakhir yang di tangkap, mereka baru akan memasukan ke dalam kristal ketika terjadi sesuatu pada kawanan mereka... kawanan mereka pecah... dan banyak dari mereka yang meninggalkan pulau ini... yang tersisa hanya pemimpin mereka dan dua sahabatnya, Naga yang lain tidak ingin ikut terkurung dalam Kristal itu… jadi beberapa Naga yang belum tertangkap melarikan diri…termasuk Naga kalian…"

"Sialan! Lelaki itu! Sudah mengambil Lucy! Ternyata mereka juga mengurung Naga!" Tubuh Natsu sudah di selimuti oleh api.

"Jika kita memecahkan atau menghancurkan Kristal itu apa mungkin… Naga-naga itu akan bebas?" Erza bertanya.

"Kemungkianan besar … iya…"

"Baiklah kalian… Shappire kau terlalu banyak memberikan mereka penjelasan… sebaiknya kita pergi … jika kalian masih ingin menyelamatkan gadis itu…" Nenek itu naik keatas naga besar itu. "Kalian semua naiklah…"

Semuanya Naik keatas Shappire , kini mereka mempunyai dua tujuan… menyelamatkan Nakama mereka dan para Naga….

**(Sementara itu Lucy….)**

"Ugh~ Aku lapar…." Lucy memegang perutnya yang keroncongan. "Hime…" Sho mengetuk pintu kamarnya "Aku dengar kau lapar? Kau tak ingin keluar dan makan bersama kami? Sebentar lagi Itou juga akan datang…"

'Cih… aku tak mau makan dengan orang yang membuatku kesepian seperti ini… tanpa teman-temanku di sini… ini lebih dari sepi' Pikir Lucy sedih.

"Hime~ Ayolah~ Yosei sudah menyiapkan makanan~" Sho masih berusaha membujuknya untuk keluar.

"Tidak, aku tidak lapar… kau makan saja duluan…." Lucy menjawab dngan ketus.

"Ada apa?" Lucy mendengar suara Itou dari dalam kamar. "Hime, tidak mau keluar Itou…"

"Hmm… Lucy? Jika kau tak ingin keluar… aku yang akan membawakanmu makanan… "

"Tidak! Kalian duluan saja!"

Itou menghela nafas "Baiklah…" Itou menjauh dari kamarnya menyeret Sho bersamanya "I-Itou kau serius? Hime—"

"Ikut aku.." Itou berkata, wajahnya serius dan nadanya tegas. Mereka menuju keruang utama pada castle itu. Yosei sudah menunggu mereka di sana dengan sebuah bola Kristal yang bersinar.

"Mereka akan datang… mereka membawa salah satu tahanan kita…" Yosei memandang bayangan Naga biru besar yang mengangkat beberapa orang diatasnya.

"Naga itu… kupikir ia sudah mati!"

"Jika begini Itou… Kau tidak akan bisa hidup lebih lama… kau harus menjaga dua sekarang… gadis itu… dan…" Sho mengangkat Kristal lain yang ini lebih besar dan di dalamnya terdapat beberapa bayangan naga " Naga-naga yang kau tahan ini…."

.

.

.

Weew mereka menaiki seekor naga :3

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

Fairy tail memiliki dua tujuan sekarang ^^


End file.
